ask for anything on the Disney fairies
by redflake
Summary: Do you have a question for disney fairies, so here you may ask them. You are free to ask anything about disney fairies (any topic, any question). I will try to answer as soon as possible:-) Enjoy it. Now in two langues (English and Czech) (Anglicky a Česky)
1. Limi (in english)

**Too much and sorry for the Peace of chaos in this chapter, I accidentally published it in my native language and not in English**

* * *

**Limi: Does tinkerbell like to have sex with terrence?**

* * *

Tinkerbell: Dropped her chin. Is surprised.

Periwinkle: "Come on, are you asking Limi ..." grinned evilly

Tinkerbell: "I do not like it! So this way I'm still a virgin." Stammered

Terrence: rather looked at the ground

Rosetta: She laughed quietly

Tinkerbell: "What is it? she asked

Rosetta: "But rather nothing."

Tinkerbell: shook her head and rolled her eyes


	2. Sean Maloy

**Tinkerbell: What year is it where you are?**

**PS The girl you have returned to a music box, it will again, remember the name Wendy Darling.**

* * *

Tinkerbell: "Live in the interwar period. I was born in 1919 and my films are held in the twenties of the last century. Yes I now that Wendy darling is the girl to whom I gave to music box which I did not like, because Peter pan." she said slowly and looked at the others

Periwinkle: "You now, other people than just Lizzy and your father? she said wonderingly

Tinnkerbell: "Yes!" she smiled on your sister


	3. Alica acila

**Ministr of autumn: what color have your hair and how fairiesheve seen without a hat?**

* * *

Ministr of autumn / Redleaf: "My hair is black." looked at Snow "Hatless saw mw only one fairy - Snow."

Ministr of spring / Hiacint: cheerfuly looked "Snow serious? To date do not wear a hat?" he laughed gleefuly

other (except the Snow): laughing

Ministr of winter / Snowflake: she shook her head

Ministr of autumn / Redleaf: "You´ll freak!" yelled at him

Ministr of spring / Hiacint: "No I´m not. " he said irritably "Soo tell me why!"

Ministr of autumn / Redleaf: did not know what to say

Ministr of winter / Snowflake "You may not be interested - he fell and dropped his hat on head."

Ministr of autumn / Redleaf: " Thanks you." he whispered

Ministr of winter / Snowflake: she nodded slightly


	4. YazmineXD

**Clarion: What is your favourite thing about your relationship with Milori?**

**Milori: What is your favourite thing about your girlfriend, Clarion?**

**Love your work so far! But may I suggest not using forward slashes for the ministers names? It's hard to understand sometimes. And I do suggest proof reading your spelling before you post it. Update soon :)**

* * *

Clarion : „I guess that who to trust." she smiled proudly

Minister of spring - Hiacint : „I can see how Milor supervise the preparation period "said indignantly

Clarion : „Oh, so now do not get excited." soothed

Milori : „The relationship with Clarion I prefer the look in her beautiful eyes. " he smiled at Clarion

Clarion : blushing

* * *

**Sorry for the wait for the update but I was on vacation and did not get to the Internet.**

**As concerns the spelling try as much as I can but I'm Czech and English ndumím - you must forgive me for spelling errors : -/**


	5. A question for your Q&A thing

**Is it true that Queen Clarion will die if the pixie dust tree does? Or that she has all the fairy talents and faster than Vidia? Or that Lord Milori has an uncontrollable temper and really strong? Or are all of these theories that fans of Disney Fairies made up? And if they are true, please provide evidence from the movies or anything related to Disney Fairies that would be considered canon. Thank you.**

* * *

Clarion : „ It will die pixie dust trie to stop dust do is lie - I will die completely normal for age only fairies can not see any aging." said

„Yes I have all the talent but only those of the warm season and I'm not faster than Vidia - faster than she is the only minister of autumn." explained and looked at Vidia

Vidia : „Relly?!" she cried in surprise

Minister of autumn – Redleaf : „You had to tell her?" looked at Clarion

Clarion : on both nodded

Milori : „I happened to I can control well." said seriously

Minister of winter – Snowflake : „Well if you think so." sneered

Milori : „Where are you going?" he asked, confused

Minister of winter – Snowflake : „But nowhere." she looked to the other side

Milori : he shook his head "And I'm not so strong"

Clarion : „ Truthful and almost no films derived from them, because they are movies about Tinkerbell and no about us."


	6. question

**What type of sword do you use Zarine a rapier or a Swash-Buckler or a scimitar? Do you know how to navigate the sea?**

**Why didn't you appeared in the Pirate Fairy Peri Winkle?**

**Does Lord Milory's work involved in espionage?(008 maybe)**

* * *

Zarina: „I use an ordinary sword." She pulled the sword from behind the band "Yes I know how to navigate the seas." slid the sword back

Periwinkle: „I discovered there at the beginning and at the end I have. I am there because I belong to the winter and I speak for my period. Therefore I could go with Tinkerbell for pirates." explained

Milori: „That has nothing to do." said


	7. naflah

Rosetta: "My relationship with Sled is great." She giggled and looked at his lover.

Sled: "I agree."

Irisetta: "Now it's your turn Tink - you and Terence." Scoffed at Tinkerbell.

Tinkerbell: reddened with rage "We do not go together - nothing between us - we have a relationship," she exclaimed angrily.

Snowflake / Minister of winter: she began to laugh.

Tinkerbell: "What?"

Snowflake / Minister of winter: "You do not have anything together?" She asked sarcastically.

Tinkerbell: "Nothing." Clenched her fists.

Snowflake / Minister of winter: "No - I do not know - a date?" She looked at her curiously.

Tinkerbell: "No date was not!" She screamed at her.

The other three ministers looked at each other - were surprised by the tone of her talk.

Snowflake / Minister of winter: she nodded "So this also does not exist?" She asked with a grin and waved her hand in front of him. Her hand flashed her white colored light. The light fell into the center of the circle where everyone stood. Here are formed into a large rectangle and began to focus. It quickly became a blurry picture-perfect : vykulila oči, když viděla obrázek „To – to ne!" skryla si obličej.

In the photo image was Tinkerbell and Terence - holding hands and kissing.

Terence head fell into his hands.

They all said, "Aww." At one time.

Snowflake / Minister of winter: "What is happening Tinkerbell? It did not date - so what is it?

"A mocking tone was buried Tinkerbell ears.

Tinkerbell: "Okay, okay. We have a relationship together. "She whispered. Against

Snowflake could not say anything - what Snowflake said was true.

Periwinkle: "The question will surely remember."

Tinkerbell: "We're doing together well - really well."

Queen Clarion: "Wait! Snowflake in the photo is dark. "She said.

Snowflake / Minister of winter: "Yes it is. Why? "

Queen Clarion: "You in the dark after all you do not go out." Her voice sounded strange tone.

Snowflake / Minister of winter: "I am not afraid of the dark." She said.

Clarion queen: "I know not but you do not go out after dark. Never alone. "

Snowflake / Minister of winter: "Where are you going?" She asked coldly Snow and dead look in his eyes.

Queen Clarion: smirked "Tinkerbell when was it?"

Tinkerbell: mused, "Last Friday at nine o'clock in the evening."

Queen Clarion: "Exactly at that time you were gone Snowflake but it is obvious. Oddly, at the same time he was gone, Redleaf. "Sneer at a sharp tone punctured Snowflake

Snowflake / Minister of winter: "What do you like to say ?! How do I know where he was?" Defended the Snow.

queen Clarion: "I think they know it. And by the way, yesterday you again were nowhere to be found - at the same time and at the same time you reemerge. "She said and looked Redleaf.

Redleaf / Minister of autumn: "I was not with her." He tried to resist.

queen Clarion: she shrugged, "Nice try. But either try now more or less time. "

Redleaf / Minister of autumn: "What?"

Clarion queen: "I am standing next to her, I see." He turned to Snow and tapped her on the shoulder "Move your collar."

Snowflake / Minister of winter: "Oh ..." rolled her eyes and turned her back to the queen.

Clarion laughed. She wanted to boast to others but found that no one paying attention. They all stood away from them and watched the young squirrels.

Redleaf / Minister of autumn: "I can not work out Clarion."

Clarion annoyed frown and followed the others.

Redleaf / Minister of autumn: went to Snowflake "I'm sorry." He whispered to her

Snowflake / Minister of winter: "It's okay. But you have to be more careful. "She smiled.Redleaf /

Redleaf / Minister of autumn: he smiled, too, "I promise." he hugged her "You must forgive me the speckle. Just want to tell me you did not take one. To signifying something that only I touch you I may thus and thus to kiss you."

Snowflake / Minister of winter: blushed and clung to him "I love you."

Redleaf / Minister of autumn: "I love you too." he kissed her

Snowflake / Minister of winter: he returned the kiss that lasted over a minute. Both have forgotten that there is a crowd of fairies.

Fortunately for lovers fairies stele dedicated squirrels and seen their love and romantic scene.


	8. marryClarion

**mary:clarion : do you want to have sex with lord milori?**

* * *

Lord Milor: "Well we ... Emm ..." he stammered.

Clarion queen: she blushed.

Snowflake / Minister of winter: "Do Clarion? You got a problem?" she asked insidiously.

Queen Clarion: "You just gotta Set me at any price."

Snowflake / Minister of winter: "The mere revenge for last - yeah and my sleep – I havr earplugs in nightstand." she said.

Queen Clarion: "You mean what?"

Snowflake / Minister of winter: "That will soon occur."

Queen Clarion: shook her head.

Lord Milor: "Yes - we slept together." he said proudly making a total of Clarion very surprised .

Queen Clarion: "Now that I expect from you." she looked at him

Lord Milor: "What - truth? I do not mind because I "slept" with the most beautiful fairy."he smiled at her.

Queen Clarion : blushing "Wait - I know what Snowflake thought." paused "I can not be so loud !"

Snowflake / Minister of winter : "But yeah ... . "


	9. sky

_**ATTENTION from this chapter will have all of my stories both the English and Czech version! Perhaps you will understand . I am Czech and English is not me - who does not understand English can translate to the translator Czech original.**_

_**POZOR od této kapitoly budou mít všechny mé příběhy anglickou i českou verzi! Snad pochopíte. Jsem češka a angličtina mi nejde - kdo nebude rozumět anglické verzi může si přeložit na překladači český originál. (pro čechy je to mnohem lepší)**_

* * *

**Sky (Guest)**  
**Sky:Lord milori- how many times have you and clarion had sex and have you's ever been caught?**

**Sky: Lorde Milori - kolikrát jste měl s královnou Klarion sex a byli jste někdy přistiženi?**

* * *

Lord Milori: "That has to count." he said thoughtfully.

Queen Clarion: "Why do you have to always speak so openly?"

Lord Milor: "I just like that." he said.

Queen Clarion: rolled her eyes.

Lord Milor: "eighteen times."

Clarion queen: she sighed.

Lord Milori: "On the second question, yes they caught us."

All Ministers of seasons: he laughed and innocently looked at each other.

Clarion queen: "I've never seen anything embarrassing. I wanted to evaporate into the air when he walked into the room."

Fairy Mary: "They? Who they?" she asked and looking around.

Lord Milor : " Ministers of seasons . " he said, looking at the ground.

Sunflower / Minister of summer: "You lock."

Hyacinth / Minister of spring: "It would not help." he said.

Snowflake / Minister of winter: "You do not "do it " in the dining room on the table when you know that we going to come."

Redleaf / Minister of autumn: "Or "that"do where this is not your bedroom."

* * *

lord Milori: „To musím spočítat." pronesl a zamyslel se.

královna Clarion: „Proč o tom musíš vždy mluvit tak otevřeně?"

lord Milori: „Už jsem prostě takový." odvětil.

královna Clarion: protočila oči.

lord Milori: „osmnáct krát"

královna Clarion: povzdechla si.

lord Milori: „Na druhou otázku: ano chytili nás."

Všichni ministři ročních období: zasmáli se a nevinně se podívali na sebe.

královna Clarion: „Nic trapnějšího jsem nezažila. Chtěla jsem se vypařit do vzduchu, když vešli do místnosti."

víla Míla: „Oni? Kdo oni?" zeptala se a rozhlédla se.

lord Milori: „Ministři ročních období." řekl a podíval se na zem

Sunflower / ministryně léta: „Máte zamykat."

Hyacint / ministr jara: „To by nepomohlo." poznamenal.

Snowflake / ministryně zimy: „Nemáte "to dělat" v jídelně na stole, když víte, že máme přijít."

Redleaf / ministr podzimu: „A nebo "to" nedělat tam kde není vaše ložnice."


	10. Guest

**Guest: Who was born first tinkerbell or zarina and nice one on answering those questions**

**Kdo se narodil první Zvonilka nebo Zarina?**

* * *

Tinkerbell : she smiled , " I'm two years older. "

Zarina : "And yet I have created more problems than you."

* * *

Tinkerbell: usmála se „Jsem o dva roky starší."

Zarina: „A přesto jsem stvořila víc problémů než ty."


	11. annie

**Annie:Hi! sorry i give a review as a guest, anyway i have a question.**  
**Clarion - Do you want to have kids? and with who?**  
**Milori - Did you ever do such thing like "pleasure-ing" Clarion's body? and if you are,how good clarion from scale 1 to 10?**

**Clarion - Chcete mít děti ? a s kým ?**  
**Milori - Už jste někdy** **dělal něco takového jako "potěšení" Clarionina těla? a pokud ano, jak dobrý je Clarion na stupnici od 1 do 10? **

* * *

queen Clarion: "Yes wanted." she smiled.

Fary Mary: "And with who?"

queen Clarion: "Surely with Milori." she looked at Milori

Dewey: "Milori you've got a question."

lord Milori: "Just the scale?"

Dewey: "Sure!"

Clarion queen: "I'm really going to kill him!" she whispered angrily.

lord Milor: "Nine."

královna Clarion: „Ano chtěla." usmála se.

víla Míla: „A s kým?"

královna Clarion „Přeci s Milorim." podívala se na Miloriho

Diblík: „Milori máš tu otázku." připomněl

lord Milori: „Stačí ta stupnice?"

Diblík: „určitě!"

královna Clarion: „Já ho vážně zabiju!" zašeptala naštvaně.

lord Milori: „Devět."


	12. dogs 101

**dogs 101:tangled related question to any fairy's**

**if you had to stay in a tower most of your life because a woman stole you as a child because your hair has magical qualities that allowed her to never age but she never let you go outside and raised you as her own how would you feel when you first stepped into the world**

**Pokud byste měli zůstat ve věži většinu svého života, protože vás žena ukradla jako dítě, protože vaše vlasy mají magické vlastnosti, které jí dovolují nikdy nezestárnout ale nikdy by vás nenechala jít ven a vychovala vás jako její vlastní…**  
**Jak byste se cítili, kdyby jste poprvé vstoupili do světa**

* * *

Rosseta: „I suppose it would be amazing."

Redleaf / minister of autumn: „This is from Tangled."

Snowflake / Minister of winter: „Everyone knows that."

* * *

Rosseta: „Nejspíš by to bylo úžasné."

Redleaf / minister of autumn: „To je z Tangled."

Snowflake / ministr of winter: „To vědí všichni."


	13. Jess

**Jess: Clarion- (od pána milori byl mluvil Chci, abys odpovědi na tyto) **  
**1\. Už jste dva měli sex jen v Clarion nebo miloris postele? Pokud ne, kde jinde **

**na stupnici od 1 do 10, jak moc máte rádi sex? **

**Už jste někdy měli sex s někým jiným, než milori?**

**1\. Už jste vy dva měli sex jen v Clarionině nebo Miloryho posteli? Pokud ne, kde jinde?**

**Určete na stupnici od 1 do 10 jak moc se vám sex líbí.**

**Už jste někdy měla sex s někým jiným než s Milorym?**

* * *

queen Clarion : "Yes, we had sex only in my or his bed."sShe blushed „Nine."

lord Milori: "And the last question?"

queen Clarion : closed her eyes , "I do not want to say it . "

fairy Mary: "But you do."

queen Clarion : "Yes, I had sex with someone else . "

lord Milori: "With whom?" yelped in surprise .

queen Clarion : "Do not worry - it was after our break - so you were the first one. I was very drunk and he is, too."

Lord Milori: "I know that you were a virgin when we had sex for the first time but I ask with whom it was!"

Snowflake / Minister of winter, Redleaf / Minister of autumn, Sunflower / Minister of summer: have taken a step backwards .

queen Clarion: "The Minister of spring - Hiacint."

lord Milori: "What?" squealed and began to breathe deeply .

queen Clarion : "Sorry."

lord Milori: "That goes - once."

* * *

královna Clarion: „Ano měli jsme sex jen v mé nebo jeho posteli." trochu se začervenala „Asi 9."

lord Milori: „A poslední otázka?"

královna Clarion: zavřela oči „Já to říkat nechci."

Víla Míla: „Ale musíš." připomněla.

královna Clarion: „Ano měla jsem sex i s někým jiným."

lord Milori: „S kým?" vyjekl překvapeně.

královna Clarion: „Neboj se – bylo to po našem rozchodu – takže jsi byl ten první. Byla jsem hodně opilá a on taky." pokoušela se vymluvit.

lord Milori: „Já vím že jsi byla panna když jsme měli sex poprvé ale ptám se s kým to bylo!"

Snowflake / ministryně zimy, Redleaf / ministr podzimu, Sunflower / ministryně léta: udělali krok dozadu.

královna Klarion: „Ministr jara – Hiacint."

lord Milori: „Co?" vypískl a začal hluboce dýchat.

královna Klarion: „Promiň."

lord Milori: „To přejde – jednou."


	14. Clarion obseesed

**Clarion I noticed that lord milori was answering all the embarrassing questions so I tried to find really embarrassing ones I want YOU to answer**

**1\. Since I noticed you and lord milori have had sex a lot where was it EACH time**  
**2\. On a scale of 1-10 how much do you like sex**  
**3\. many times have you had sex not just with milori or was that your first time**  
**4\. i couldn't think of a more embarrassing one that this but it's VERY weird- have you and lord milori ever had butt sex**

**Hahahaha enjoy answering**

**Clarion Všiml jsem si, že pán milori odpovídal na všechny otázky, které byly trapné, tak jsem se snažil najít ty opravdu trapné, na které musíte odpovědět vy.**

**1\. Vzhledem k tomu, že jsem si všiml, že ty a lord Milori jste měli sex hodněkrát – bylo to pokaždé když…? 2. Na stupnici od 1 do 10, jak moc se vám líbí sex?**  
**3\. Kolikrát jste měla sex nejen s Milorym nebo to byl váš jediný?**  
**4\. Nemohl jsem přijít na více trapných otázek, ale je to velmi divné- měla jste vy a lord Milori někdy anální sex (do zadku)**

**Hahahaha těším se na odpovědi**

* * *

Queen Clarion: „Question number one - Every time when I was on the night in Winterwood - nine times and the rest was random.

Now the question number two - it's nine.

Now to the third question - a total of nineteen , I had sex - with Milori and Hyacint.

And finally – yes - we tried. "

* * *

královna Clarion: Otázka číslo jedna – Pokaždé když jsem byla na noc v Zimolese tedy devětkrát a zbytek byl náhodný.

Teď na otázku číslo dva – je to devět."

Teď na třetí otázky – celkem jsem měla sex devatenáctkrát – s Milorym a Hyacintem.

A nakonec – ano to jsme zkusili."


	15. dogs 101 (2)

**where is this quote from**  
**'there's no such thing as a bad idea just poorly executed awesome ones'**

**kde je citát:**  
**"neexistuje nic takového jako špatný nápad , jen špatně provedený ten úžasný."**

* * *

Tinkerbell : "I say it all the time but do not recognize it . " She smiled at Fairy Mary .

Zvonilka: „Já to říkám pořád ale neuznávají to." usmála se na vílu Mílu.

* * *

**I want to note that they now get to the internet. They will not therefore a new chapter.**

**Chci upozornit, že se teď nedostanu na internet. Nebudou tedy nové kapitoly.**


	16. Sami

**Clarion- what's the worst swear words you've said and can you say all the worst ones you answered the other questions surely u can do this one - haha that won't ruin your reputation as much as the last questions you admitted to doing a *** ***

**Clarion- co je nejhorší nadávka, kterou jsi řekla, a můžeš říct všechny ty nejhorší? Odpověděla jsi i na jiné otázky – jistě můžeš říct tohle – to nijak neporuší tvou pověst, stejně jako předešlé otázky, ve kterých jsi přiznala dělání ******

* * *

queen Clarion: „I'm usually not complaining. Well actually I once swore swearing." she said a little humiliation.

lord Milori: " What did you say ? "

queen Clarion : "fucking cunt." she said.

lord Milori: "Who did you say?" he asked in surprise.

Snowflake / winter Minister: "Me."

queen Clarion "I was pretty upset - but then I blew on it - for no reason."

lord Milori: "That's nothing - she can not be angry." patted her arm.

Snowflake / ministr of winter: "But I can."

lord Milori: "And when did you last angry? he asked sharply.

Redleaf / Minister of autumn : "Yesterday."

lord Milori: "Nonsense."

Hiacint / Minister of spring : "He's right - yesterday was angry - at you . "

lord Milori: "Me? I did nothing . "Defended it."

Sunflower / Minister of summer: "Exactly."

lord Milori: "Somehow I do not understand what you mean."

Snowflake / minister of winter: "Yesterday you had to go to control winter."

lord Milori: guilty smiled and began whistling innocently.

* * *

královna Clarion: Já obvykle nenadávám. No vlastně jednou jsem nadávala sprostě." přiznala trochu poníženě.

lord Milori: „Co jsi řekla?"

královna Clarion: „Skurvená píčo." špitla.

lord Milori: „Komu jsi to řekla?" zeptal se překvapeně.

Snowflake / ministryně zimy: „Mě."

královna Clarion: „Byla jsem dost naštvaná – ale vybouchla jsem potom na ni – bezdůvodně."

lord Milori: „To nic – ona se zlobit neumí." pohladil ji po paži.

Snowflake / ministryně zimy: „Ale umím."

lord Milori: „A kdy jsi se naposledy zlobila? zeptal se ostře.

Redleaf / ministr podzimu: „Včera."

lord Milori: „Hloupost."

Hiacint / ministr jara: „Má pravdu – včera se zlobila – na tebe."

lord Milori: „Na mě? Nic jsem neudělal." obhájil se.

Sunflower / ministryně léta: „No právě."

lord Milori: „Nějak nechápu, co máte na mysli."

Snowflake / ministryně zimy: „Včera jsi měl jít na kontrolu zimy."

lord Milori: provinile se usmál a začal si nevinně pískat


	17. gracie 123

**Clarion- do fairies get they're period**

**Clarion- mají víly menstruaci (periodu)**

* * *

queen Clarion : "Yes - but the some."

Tinkerbell: "Which?"

queen Clarion : "Fairies that have more talent."

Tinkerbell: "And why fairies with more talent?"

queen Clarion : "Because of their uterus and ovaries."

Tinkerbell: "And that means what?"

queen Clarion : "They may have children."

Periwinkle : "But only you have more talent."

queen Klarion : "Not only me - and both the Minister."

* * *

královna Clarion: „Ano mají – ale jen některé."

Zvonilka: „Které?"

královna Clarion: „Víly, které mají více talentů."

Zvonilka: „A proč jen víly s více talenty?"

královna Clarion: „Protože mají dělohu a vaječníky."

Zvonilka: „A to znamená co?"

královna Clarion: „Mohou mít děti."

Modrovločka: „Ale jenom vy máte více talentů."

královna Klarion: „Nejenom já – i obě ministryně."


	18. Friskyfangirls

**Can fairies have kids?**

**Mohou mít víly děti?**

* * *

**Please read the last chapter : gracie 123 - is there an answer to this question.**

**Prosím přečtěte si minulou kapitolu: gracie 123 – je tam odpověď na tuto otázku.**

* * *

**Please read my other story titled: Big secret.**

**Prosím přečtěte si můj druhý příběh s názvem: Big secret.**


	19. Yolanda

**Clarion &amp; milori- co největší boj vy dva byli v a proč? **  
**Clarion-, pokud byste mohli změnit jednu věc milori co by to bylo? **  
**Milori-, pokud byste mohli změnit jednu věc Clarion, co by to bylo? **  
**Clarion- co je člověk vážná věc, že jste nikdy neřekl milori jako boj hodný věc**

**Clarion a Milori - Jaká byla vaše největší hádka a proč se stala? Clarion - pokud byste mohli změnit jednu věc na Milorim, co by to bylo?**  
**Milori - pokud byste mohli změnit jednu věc na Clarion, co by to bylo?**  
**Clarion- Co je jedna důležitá věc, kterou jsi nikdy neřekla Milorimu a je to hádky hodná věc?**

* * *

lord Milori: "We fought for the safety of crossing the border. It happened because we were in conversation somehow got on my broken wing. The arguments about safety , we finally fought over a week of everything we have not spoken."

queen Clarion: "If I could change one thing - I changed his intransigence."

lord Milori: mused "I guess her stubbornness."

queen Clarion: she looked at her lover "No , I never told him that I hate skating. "

lord Milori: "What?"

queen Clarion: "I'm sorry . It's just so."

lord Milori: "You should have told me."

queen Clarion: "Are you angry?"

lord Milori: "A little mad about - we'll talk then."

queen Clarion: "Okay." she whispered

* * *

lord Milori: „Hádali jsme se kvůli bezpečnosti přecházení hranice. Stalo se to protože jsme se v hovoru nějak dostali na mé zlomené křídlo. Z hádky o bezpečnosti jsme se nakonec hádali kvůli všemu možnému a týden jsme spolu nemluvili."

královna Clarion: „Kdybych mohla změnit jednu věc – změnila bych jeho neústupnost."

lord Milori: zamyslel se „Nejspíš její tvrdohlavost."

královna Clarion: podívala se na svého milence „No nikdy jsem mu neřekla že nenávidím bruslení."

lord Milori: „Cože? Ty?"

královna Clarion: „Promiň. Je to prostě tak."

lord Milori: „Měla jsi mi to říct."

královna Clarion: „Ty se nezlobíš?"

lord Milori: „Trochu se zlobím – promluvíme si potom."

královna Clarion: „Dobře." zašeptala


	20. Guest (2)

**Clarion- have you got spanked from someone?**

**Clarion – dostala jste od někoho výprask?**

* * *

queen Clarion: „No."

* * *

královna CLarion: „Ne."


	21. dawnleaf1234

**just because all the questions are on Clarion and the issue with sex, did Hyacinth,ever move on from the time they did it together? or does he still holds feelings for Clarion?**

**if he did move on, whom is he dating / crushing on now ;)**

**Jen proto, že na všechny otázky s Clarion a problémem se sexem je řešením Hyacint, skončilo to v okamžiku, kdy to spolu udělali nebo je do Clarion stále zamilovaný?**

**Kdyby šel film dál, s kým by byl spárován?**

* * *

Hyacinth / minister of spring: blushing "Everything ended immediately . "

Sunflower / ministr of summer: "Really?" she asked suspiciously zákařně .

Hyacinth / Minister of spring: "Yes. "

Sunflower / ministr of summer: "According to me it is still something you feel."

Hyacinth / ministr of spring: "No I don´t. She is obviously very beautiful but it happened only once and it all ended. Clarion include Milori. Otherwise, I do not know who I would be if the film went on - probably would there appeared someone new."

* * *

Hyacint / ministr jara: začervenal se „Všechno okamžitě skončilo."

Sunflower / ministrině léta: „Vážně?" zeptala se podezíravě a zákařně.

Hyacint / ministr jara: „Ano."

Sunflower / ministrině léta: „Podle mě k ní pořád něco cítíš."

Hyacint / ministr jara: „Ne necítím. Tedy ona je samozřejmě moc krásná ale stalo se tak jen jednou a vše skončilo. Clarion patří Milorimu. Jinak netuším s kým bych byl kdyby film pokračoval – nejspíš by se zde však objevil někdo nový."


	22. Lily

**Queen Clarion wich sex do you prefer? With Lord Milori or the minister of spring?**

**Královna Clarion kterému sexu dáváte přednost? S lordem Milorim nebo ministrem jara?**

* * *

queen Clarion: "Stupid question when I say one - offending the second." she said with "Both are equally good. Preference would not give either one."

* * *

královna Clarion: „Hloupá otázka když řeknu jednoho – urazím tím druhého." pronesla „Oba jsou stejně dobří. Přednost bych nedals ani jednomu."


	23. Idk

**Please read the chapter and answer all highlighted in the coments. **

**Prosím přečtěte si pod kapitolou vše zvýrazněné a odpovězte v komentářích.**

* * *

**Milori- what do you think about the things you've found out about clarion in these questions**  
**Clarion-what's your biggest secret**  
**Clarion- what's the worst/saddest thing that has ever happened to you NOT including when milori broke his wing**

**Milori - Co si myslíte o tom, co jste se dozvěděl o Clarion v těchto otázkách?**  
**Clarion – Jaké je tvé největší tajemství?**  
**Clarion - Jaká je nejhorší / nejsmutnější věc která se vám stala, krom okamžiku kdy si Milori zlomil křídlo?**

* * *

Lord Milor: "I'm not totally thrilled that she had an affair with Hiacint. But I think they can handle it."

Clarion queen: "My biggest secret is that I can not sing. The saddest thing that happened to me the death of my dove."

* * *

lord Milori: „Nejsem úplně nadšený z toho, že měla milostný poměr s Hiacintem. Ale myslím si, že to nějak přežiju."

queen Clarion: „Mé největší tajemství je že neumím zpívat. Nejsmutnější věc, která se mi stala, je smrt mé holubice."

* * *

**Write to me if you are uncomfortable with two versions of each chapter. If not then I'm glad.**

**Czech language is quite complex and I am proud that he was in control.**

**( For the curious people - notice the nouns in Czech version - inclinations . : - D **

**Napište mi, zda vám navadí dvě verze každé kapitoly. Pokud ne, tak jsem ráda.**

**Čeština je složitý jazyk a já jsem ráda že jej mám pod kontrolou**

**(Pro zvědavé lidi - všimněte si podstatných jmen v české verzi - skloňujeme. :-D**

* * *

**Naše skloňování podstatných jmen - pro vás anglicky mluvící lidi je to nesrozumitelné a mnohé "otázky" jsou stejné, ale pro nás čechy je to jiné - důležité a normální.**

**Our declension of nouns - for you English speaking people find it incomprehensible and many " issues " are the same , but for us it's different bohemia - important and normal. **

**1\. Hiacint (kdo, co)  1.**** Hiacint ( who, what ) **

**2\. Hiacinta (koho, čeho) 2\. Hiacinta ( whom, whach)**

**3\. Hiacintovi (komu, čemu) 3\. Hiacintovi ( whom, what )**

**4\. Hiacinta (koho, co)  4\. Hiacinta ( who, what )**

**5\. Hiacinte (oslovení)  5\. Hiacinte ( salutation )  
**

**6\. Hiacintovy (o kom, čem) 6\. Hiacintovy (about whom, what)**

**7\. Hiacintem (s kým, čím)  7\. Hiacintem (witch who, what) **

* * *

**Jestli chcete - napíši vám třeba Clarion nebo Miloriho (nebo někoho - vyberte si)**

**If you want to - I will write you need Clarion or Milori ( or someone - take your pick) **


	24. Kristy

**Milori- what was your first thought when u saw clarion n*****  
** Hyacinth- same thing as milori**  
** Hyacinth- if giving the opportunity would you sleep with clarion again**  
** Clarion- what was you most embarrassing moment**

**Milori- jaká byla vaše první myšlenka, když jse viděl Clarion n *****  
**Hyacinth- totéž jako Milori**  
**Hyacinth- pokud by se naskytla příležitost, spal by jste s Clarion znovu**  
**Clarion- jaký je nejtrapnější moment vašeho života**

* * *

Lord Milor : "It was interesting - but nice."

Hyacinth / Minister of spring: "It was amazing. I probably would have done it again - I have to acknowledge that it was sex for one night."

queen Clarion: "The most embarrassing moment of my life was when some of us ministers caught with sex."

* * *

lord Milori: „Bylo to zajímavé – ale pěkné."

Hyacint / ministr jara: „Bylo to úžasné. Asi bych to znovu udělal – musím vzít na vědomí že to byl sex na jednu noc."

královna Clarion: „Nejtrapnější okamžik v mém životě byl asi když nás ministři přistihli u sexu."

* * *

**Please write without stars - I have great difficulty understanding the questions . Write it down so that there was a whole word.**

**Prosím piště bez hvězdiček – mám veliké problémy s pochopením otázky. Napište to tak aby tam bylo celé slovo.**


	25. Miriam

**Clarion - What is your erotic dream more frequently? Or: You never erotic dreams? Do you m***? What is your most perverse fantasy? Have you ever had a sexual impulse sudden?**

**Clarion - Jaký je váš nejčastější erotický sen? Nebo jste takový niky neměla?**  
**Myslíte si, m***?**  
**Jaká je vaše nejvíce perverzní fantazie ?**  
**Už jste někdy měla náhlé sexuální nutkání?**

* * *

queen Clarion: "I did not have one. No I do not. Probably sex in public. Yes."

* * *

královna Clarion: „Ještě jsem žádný neměla. Ne nemyslím. Nejspíš sex na veřejnosti. Ano."

* * *

**Please write without stars - I have great difficulty understanding the questions . Write it down so that there was a whole word.**

**Prosím piště bez hvězdiček – mám veliké problémy s pochopením otázky. Napište to tak aby tam bylo celé slovo.**


	26. Idk (2)

**Clarion- it's a game where you have to choose what category they go under Sleep with, kill and avoid. Your 3 people are redleaf, milori and hyacinth**

**Clarion- what's the meanest thing you've ever said**

**Milori- have u ever physically hurt clarion**

**Milori and clarion- did u two get in a fight after the sex with hyacinth thing? If so what happened**

**Clarion - Představte si, že je to hra kde musíte určit s kým se vyspíte, koho necháte být a koho zabijete. Máte na výběr: Miloryho, Hyacinta a Redleafa.**

**Clarion - Co je nejošklivější věc kterou jste Milorimu řekla?**

**Milori - ublížil jste někdy Clarion fyzicky?**

**Milori a Clarion - Pohádali jste se poté co měla Clarion sex s Hyacintem? Pokud ano, co se stalo?**

* * *

queen Clarion: mused "With Milori - I slept." faded "Otherwise they will argue. - Hyacint would be allowed. Well, Redleaf 'd have to kill you."

Redleaf / Minister of autumn: "Why me? I did not do anything."

queen Clarion: "It's just a game."

Redleaf / Minister of autumn : "It does not matter - it offends me." lashed out sarcastically.

queen Clarion: rolled her eyes.

queen Clarion : "That was probably when I told him that than to be with him , it is better to be dead."

lord Milori: "Clarion, I've never physically hurt." he said and smiling "No, we have not quarreled all day but we did not talk."

* * *

královna Clarion: zamyslela se „S Milorim bych spala." utichla „Jinak se budou hádat. – Hiacinta bych nechala být. No a Redleafa bych musela zabít."

Redleaf / ministr podzimu: „Proč mě? Já nic neudělal."

královna Clarion: „Je to jen hra."

Redleaf / ministr podzimu: „To nevadí - mě to uráží." sarkasticky se ohnal.

Královna Klarion: protočila oči.

královna Clarion: „To bylo asi, když jsem mu řekla: že než být s ním, je lepší být mrtvá."

lord Milori: „Clarion jsem nikdy fyzicky neublížil." řekl a usmál se „Ne, nepohádaly jsme se, ale celý den jsme spolu nemluvily.


	27. Ree lover 101

**Clarion- with periods do you get moody and cramps like normal people or is pixies different?**

**Milori- is clarion a b*tch on her period and do u ever help her? **

**Clarion, snowflake,sunflower- when did you's last get your periods?**

**Clarion – mate během menstruace křeče a náladovost stejně jako lidé nebo je to u víl jinak?**

**Milori – Chová se Clarion během menstruace jako děvka? Dá se s tím něco dělat?**

**Clarion, Sunflower, Snowflake – kdy jste měli naposledy menstruaci?**

* * *

queen Clarion: "Yes. Fairies have cramps and mood are just like people."

Tinkerbell: "Queen Clarion?"

queen Clarion: "Yes?"

Tinkerbell: "How does it manifest menstruation? Or, what is it?" asked curiously.

queen Clarion, "manifested bleeding. Ripened egg is destroyed." she explained.

Tinkerbell: "Does it hurt?"

queen Clarion: "Only the uterine cramps." She smiled slightly.

Tinkerbell: "I just wish ceased to be minister."

queen Clarion: "Do not worry. Do you have a talent, so do not worry each month get a cramp. "

lord Milori: "So is misbehaving and does not help it."

queen Clarion: "Twenty days."

Sunflower / Minister of summer: "Three weeks."

Snowflake / Minister of winter: "Last week."

* * *

královna Clarion: „Ano. Víly mají křeče a jsou náladové stejně jako lidé."

Zvonilka: „Královna Clarion?"

královna Clarion: „Ano?"

Zvonilka: „Jak se projevuje menstruace? Nebo, co to je?" zvědavě se zeptala.

královna Clarion: „Projevuje se krvácením. Dozrálé vajíčko se zničí." vysvětlila.

Zvonilka: „Bolí to?"

královna Clarion: „Jen ty děložní křeče." mírně se usmála.

Zvonilka: „Právě jsem si přestala přát být ministryní."

královna Clarion: „Neboj se. Máš jeden talent a tak se nemusíš bát každý měsíc nedostaneš křeč."

lord Milori: „Tak se nechová a pomoct se nijak nedá."

královna Clarion: „Před dvaceti dny."

Sunflower / ministryně léta: „Tři týdny."

Snowflake / ministryně zimy: „Minulý týden."


	28. Siarrah

** Clarion- was something else first day when you and Milor were together again , it seemed to you more or done something to make it look better ? Or was it the same? Clarion- If you could change something about your Milor " flesh" what would it be ? (if you know what I mean by " flesh" ;)) , what would it be ?  
Milori- If you could change something about your Clarion " body " ( * ; ) * change ) , what would it be ? I think you know what I mean . **

**Clarion- Bylo něco jinak první den kdy jste vy a Milori byli opět spolu, zdál se vám větší nebo udělal něco aby to vypadalo lépe? Nebo to bylo stejné? Clarion- Pokud by jste mohla něco změnit na Miloriho "těle" co by to bylo? (pokud víte co myslím tím " těle"; ) ), co by to bylo?**  
**Milori- Pokud by jste mohl něco změnit na Clarionině "těle" (* ;) změnit *), co by to bylo? Myslím si, že víte co mám na mysli.**

* * *

queen Clarion: "It was the same as before would not change anything It's perfect ... "

lord Milori: "On her body would not change anything."

* * *

královna Clarion: „Bylo to stejné jako předtím. Nic bych neměnila. Je perfektní."

lord Milori: „Nic bych na jejím těle neměnil."


	29. Guest (3)

**This is to everyone...**  
**What kind of sexual fantasies would you like to achieve?**

**Toto je pro všechny… **** Jakého druhu sexuálních fantazií byste chtěli dosáhnout?**

* * *

Rosetta: "Well... It's different for everyone

Vidia: "Ro, you're right."

Rosetta: "I once read something like this book. It was a poll. The most votes reached fantasies about oral sex."

* * *

Rosetta: „No… To je u každého jiné."

Vidia: „Ro, to máš pravdu.

Rosetta: „Kdysi jsem o něčem takovém četla knihu. Byla to anketa. Nejvíce hlasů dosáhla fantazie o orálním sexu."


	30. Sarliah

**Clarion- if u had the choice of a fairy dying or having sex in front of everyone what would your choice be?**

**Milori- same as clarion**

**Clarion- have you ever been r*****

**Clarion- pokud u měli na výběr smrt víla nebo mít sex před všemi, co by jste si vybrala?**

**Milori- stejně jako Clarion**

**Clarion-už jste někdy byla r*****

* * *

queen Clarion: "Interesting question. Life is more valuable than humiliation. I'd choose sex ."

lord Milori: „Same as my love."

queen CLarion: „No."

* * *

královna Clarion: „Zajímavá otázka. Život je cennější než ponížení. Vybrala bych si sex."

lord Milori: „Stejně jako má láska."

královna Clarion: „Ne."

* * *

**Do not write stars - please!**

**Nepište hvězdičky – prosím!**


	31. Night Fury

**For Vidia (the awesomest fairy in the whole...thingy?): How did it feel when you were racing towards Tinkerbell to knock her out of the way? What was it like in a jar (how should I know)? What were your feelings on your release?**

**Pro Vidii: Jaký to byl pocit, když jste závodila s Zvonilkou, abys ji vyřadila z cesty? Jaké to bylo ve sklenici (Jak to mám vědět)? Jaké byly vaše pocity při propuštění?**

* * *

Vidia: "It was strange - a little bit weird and interesting. It was terrible in the jar. I was scared. it was amazing, When I got out of."

* * *

Vidia: „ Bylo to zvláštní – trochu divné a trochu zajímavé. Ve sklenici to bylo hrozné. Měla jsem strach. Když jsem se dostala ven bylo to úchvatné."


	32. angelina

**Mary and Dewey: are you dating?**

**Minister of autum and winter: same as dewey and mary. Are you dating too?**

**Míla a Diblík: chodíte spolu?**

**Ministr podzimu a ministryně zimy: stejně jako Dilblík a Míla. Taky spolu chodíte?**

* * *

Dewey: „No, we are not." announced

queen Clarion: „Is it true?" she asked

Mary: „Yes – It is true."

minister of summer / Sunflower: „And what about you – Redleaf, Snowflake?" she look on the ministers of the two last season.

queen Clarion: evil smiled

minister of winter / Snowflake: „I dont know – maybe." she innocent smiled

queen Clarion: „Snowflake – you dont know?" looked at her with evil face

ministr of autumn / Redleaf: „Are you deaf? She said maybe."

minister of winter / Snowflake: „Yeah, I said maybe."

queen Clarion: „Should I tell them?"

Tinkerbell: „What tell?" she asked

queen Clarion: „Say that ... "

ministr of autumn / Redleaf: „OK – fain! When it all must know – so not from you."

minister of winter / Snowflake: „Ehmm… Redleaf?"

ministr of autumn / Redleaf: „We dating together."

lord Milori: „Relly?"

minister of winter / Snowflake: „Yes."

* * *

Diblík: „Ne, nechodíme spolu." oznámil.

královna Clarion: „Je to pravda?" zeptala se.

Míla: „Ano – je to pravda."

ministryně léta / Sunflower: „A co vy – Redleafe, Snowflake?" podívala se na ministry posledních dvou období.

královna Clarion: zle se usmála.

ministryně zimy/ Snowflake: „Já nevím – možná." nevinně se usmála.

královna Clarion: „Snowflake – ty nevíš?" podezíravě se na ni podívala.

ministr podzimu / Redleaf: „Jsi hluchá? Řekla možná"

ministryně zimy / Snowflake: „Jo, řekla jsem možná."

královna Klarion: „Mám jim to povědět?"

Zvonilka: „Povědět co?" zeptala se

královna Klarion: „Povědět že…"

ministr podzimu / Redleaf: „OK – fajn. Když to musí všichni vědět – tak ne od tebe."

ministryně zimy / Snowflake: „Ehmm… Redleafe?"

ministr podzimu / Redleaf: „Chodíme spolu."

lord Milori: „Opravdu?"

ministryně zimy / Snowflake: „Ano."


	33. Guest (4)

**Minister of auntum and minister of winter: are you two dating?**

**Ministr podzimu a ministryně zimy: chodíte spolu?**

* * *

**Please read the section Angelina - is the answer to this question.**

**Prosím přečtěte si kapitolu: angelina - je v ní odpověď na tuto otázku.**


	34. Lois117

**Terence, what are your feelings towards Tinkerbell? Same question to you Tinkerbell. ****If the answer is that you love each other, when did you find out that you had these feelings for each other?**

**Terlínku, Jaké jsou vaše pocity vůči Zvonilce? Stejná otázka pro Zvonilku. V případě, že je odpověď, ano, kdyjste se dozvěděli , že máte vzájemné pocity vůči sobě?**

* * *

Tinkerbell: „I love he."

Terence: „I love she too."

Periwinkle: „Relly? How long?

Terence: „One year."

* * *

Zvonilka: „Miluji ho. "

Terlínek: „Já jí taky miluji."

Modrovločka: „Opravdu? Jak dlouho?

Terlínek: „Rok."


	35. Guest (5)

**Milori- the queen clarion's m*** are like what? Sweeth or not? Do you like them?**

**Milori- Clarioniny m *** jsou jako co? Sladké, nebo ne ? Máte je rád? **

* * *

lord Milori: "Yeah, are very sweet."

* * *

lord MIïlori: "Jo, jsou velmi sladké."


	36. Shaye

**Clarion - when was the last time u and milori had sex**  
** Clarion - was it good ;)**

**Clarion - kdy jste měla s Milorym naposledy sex **

**Clarion - bylo to dobré ;) **

* * *

lord Milori: „It was yesterday."

queen Clarion: blushed "Amazing." she said

* * *

lord Milori: „Bylo to včera."

královna Clarion: začervenala se „úžasný." špitla


	37. fan01

**I have a question for Tinkerbell and her friends: If you were a lesbian, with which of the group you'd rather have a date?**

Tinkerbell: That is very interesting question. I donť know. I have to think it over.

Fawn: I mean, if I am a lesbian, I would like to go out with Iridessa.

Iridessa: With me? I… I… I… It is strange. – I would like to go with Silvermist.

Silvermist: Thank you. I would like to go with you Dessa.

Rosseta: I would like to go with Fawn. She is nice….

Tinkerbell: I mean the best for is Rosseta, but all my friends are okay.

Vidia: I´m not a lesbian. I have never been a lesbian and i never will be a lesbian!

* * *

**Mám otázku pro Zvonilku a její kamarádky: Kdybyste byli lesbičky, s kým z party byste chtěli mít rande?**

Zvonilka: To je dost zajímavá otázka. Já nevím. Musím si rozmyslet.

Fauna: Myslím si, že já bych nejradši šla na rande s Iris.

Iris: Se mnou? Já… Já… Já… Je to zvláštní. – Já bych šla s Mlženkou.

Mlženka: Děkuji. Já bych chtěla jít s tebou Iris.

Roseta: Já bych šla s Faunou. Je hezká…

Zvonilka: Já myslím, že nejlepší pro mě je Roseta, ale všechny mé kamarádky jsou fajn.

Vidia: Já nejsem lesba. Nikdy jsem nebyla lesba a nikdy nebudu lesba!

* * *

**Please write to my more questions!**

**Prosím posílejte víc otázek!**


	38. 7WB

**Why Redleaf is in love with Snowflake?**

ministr of autumn / Redleaf: It has a lot of reasons. I know, in moves she is moody and silly, but she must be such, because that is in screenplay. But in real live she is very nice, very clever, talented. I also like she playing the piano and flute. She is simply amazing.

* * *

**Proč je Redleaf zamilovaný do Snowflake? / Proč Redleaf chodí se Snowflake?**

ministr podzimu / Redleaf: To má hodně důvodů. Já vím, že ve filmech je náladová a hloupá, ale ona musí být taková, protože je to ve scénáři. Ale ve skutečném životě je moc milá, hodně chytrá, talentovaná. Taky se mi líbí, že hraje na klavír a flétnu. Ona je prostě úžasná.


	39. MileWideSmile

**What pet would each fairy choose to have, if they could?**

Tinkerbell: What pet I would like to have? That is easy! I want an elephant!

Everyone: Tinkerbell!

Tinkerbell: What? Elephant is wonderfull! Well… So if I can´t have an elephant so I want a guinea-pig.

Fawn: Quinea-pigs are amazing! All animals are amazing! I love all animals! But I really want a spider.

Rosseta: Spider?! Where?

Vidia: No worries Rosseta. Here is no any spider! And stop screaming!

Rosseta: Well… I'm not afraid! Oh… and I want a chinchilla.

Periwinkle: I would like to have a ferret. Ferret are good and nice.

Zarina: Good? Nice? What is more nice than parrot? Parrots are colorful and Theky can sing and speak!

minister of autumn / Redleaf: We know Zarina. We know. You are a pirate. If you wanted something other than a parrot or a monkey - it would be strange.

Zarina: You forgot abouth the shark!

ministr of autumn / Redleaf: Well… I forgot about the shark. Hmmm…. A shark…..

queen Clarion: Nobody will have shark!

ministr of autumn / Redleaf: Okay… So no… So normal fish.

queen Clarion: Now when nobody want a shark… I would like to have a rabbit.

lord Milori: I have a snowy owl and I´m satisfied.

minister of summer / Sunflower: I want a puppy! Owl are strange.

minister of winter / Snowflake: Hey! I also have snowy owl! But if I have to choose something else so I would like to have a cat. I like their catlike purr.

minister of spring / Hyacint: Cats are lovely but I want to have lizard.

lord Milori: Lizard?

minister of spring / Hyacint: Lizard.

* * *

**Co za mazlíčka by si každá víla vybrala, kdyby ho mohla mít?**

Zvonilka: Jaké zvíře bych chtěla mít? To je lehké! Já chci slona!

Všichni: Zvonilko!

Zvonilka: Co? Sloni jsou báječní! Dobře… Když nemůžu mít slona tak chci morče.

Fauna: Morčata jsou úžasná! Všechna zvířata jsou úžasná! Já miluji všechna zvířata! Ale opravdu chci mít pavouka.

Roseta: Pavouk?! Kde?

Vidia: Neměj obavy Roseto. Není tady žádný pavouk! A přestaň křičet!

Roseta: Dobře… Nebojím se! Oh… a já chci činčilu.

Modrovločka: Já bych chtěla fretku. Fretky jsou dobré a hezké.

Zarina: Dobré? Hezké? Co je hezčí než papoušek? Papoušci jsou barevní a umí zpívat a mluvit!

ministr podzimu / Redleaf (Červený list): My víme Zarino. My víme. Jsi pirátka. Kdybys chtěla něco jiného než je papoušek nebo opice – bylo by to divné.

Zarina: Zapomněl jste na žraloka!

ministr podzimu / Redleaf (Červený list): Dobře… Zapomněl jsem na žraloka. Hmmm…. Žralok….

královna Klarion: Nikdo nebude mít žraloka!

ministr podzimu / Redleaf (Červený list): Dobře… Tak ne… Tak normální rybičku.

královna Klarion: Teď, když nikdo nechce žraloka… Já bych chtěla mít králíka.

lord Milory: Já mám sněžnou sovu a jsem spokojený.

ministryně léta / Sunflower (Slunečnice): Já chci štěně! Sovy jsou divné.

ministryně zimy / Snowflake (Sněhová Vločka): Hej! Já mám taky sněžnou sovu. Ale kdybych si měla vybrat něco jiného tak bych ráda měla kočku. Mám ráda jejich předení.

ministr jara / Hyacint (Hyacint): Kočky jsou milé, ale já chci ještěrku.

lord Milory: Ještěrku?

ministr jara / Hyacint (Hyacint): Ještěrku.

* * *

**I know that someone from India might have an objection because of that elephant, but in Europa is it really strange and I believe in America is that also strange. So for everyone who have an elephant - I am sorry...**

**Vím, že někdo z Indie může mít námitky kvůli slonovi, ale v Evropě je to opravdu zvláštní a věřím že v Americe je to také divné. Tak pro všechny kteří mají slona - omlouvám se.**


	40. Laura (Guest)

**1-If Periwinkle was a lesbian, how would you react, Tinkerbell?**  
**2-If Peri suddenly kissed and had sex with you, how would your react, again Tinkerbell?**  
**3-If Pe- Nah! I'm kidding. If you had to pick something you like of all your friends, what would it be, Peri?**

Tinkerbell: Emmm….. I mean, I responded neutrally. It's her thing.

Periwinkle: I´m not lesbian!

Tinkerbell: It is simple. I would be very surprised. Realy very.

Periwinkle: I´m not lesbian!

Tinkerbell: I know! Tha it IF!

Periwinkle: If I had to choose someone from my friends so I choose Sled.

Rosseta: Hey! Surely not!

* * *

**1- Pokud by byla Modrovločka lesbička, jak bys reagovala, Zvonilko?**  
**2- Pokud by tě Modrovločka najednou políbila a měla s tebou sex, jaká by byla tvoje reakce, opět Zvonilka?**  
**3- Kdyby Modro - Nah! Dělám si srandu. Pokud by sis měla vybrat někoho, kdo se ti líbí ze všech tvých přátel, kdo by to byl, Modrovločko?**

Zvonilka: Emmm….. Myslím, že bych reagoval neutrálně. Je to její věc.

Modrovločka: Nejsem lesbička!

Zvonilka: To je jednoduché. Byla bych hodně překvapená. Vážně hodně.

Modrovločka: Nejsem lesbička!

Zvonilka: Já vím! Je to KDYBY!

Modrovločka: Kdybych si měla vybrat někoho z mích přátel tak si vyberu Sleda.

Roseta: Hej! To snad ne!


	41. Love s r

**What was the reaction of Milori when he knews that his sister (Snowflake) is in love with the minister of autumn?**

lord Milori: I was happy. It was alright.

minister of winter / Snowflake: He lies….

lord Milori: Did you have to say it?

minister of winter / Snowflake: Yes, I did.

lord Milori: Well…. I was surprised.

minister of winter / Snowflake: He still lies.

lord Milori: Okay! It was lie. True is I was very angry. I shouted. I urged her to stop that relationship. After that, she refused to talk to me for three days. So I let them, but I had a serious conversation with him.

* * *

**Jaká byla reakce Miloryho, když zjistil, že jeho sestra (Snowflake) je zamilovaná do ministra podzimu? / chodí s ministrem podzimu?**

lord Milory: Měl jsem radost. Bylo to v pořádku.

ministryně zimy / Snowflake (Sněhová vločka): On lže….

lord Milory: Musela jsi to říkat?

ministryně zimy / Snowflake (Sněhová vločka): Ano musela.

lord Milory: Dobře…. Byl jsem překvapený.

ministryně zimy / Snowflake (Sněhová vločka): Pořád lže.

lord Milory: Fajn! Byla to lež. Pravda je, že jsem byl velmi naštvaný. Křičel jsem. Nutil jsem ji ukončit ten vztah. Potom se mnou tři dny nemluvila. Tak jsem je nechal, ale měl jsem s ním vážný rozhovor.


	42. Guest (6)

**Clarion: if you had to have sex with any girl in Pixie Hollow who would it be. You have to answer!**  
**Milori: if you caught clarion cheating, what would you do?**  
**Milori: is clarions (you know what) tight?**  
**Clarion: is miloris you know what big or small?**

queen Clarion: Interesting question. Really. The truth is - since the day I first did it with Milori, I wanted to know if it is the skill in the family and try it with his younger sister - Snowflake.

lord Milori: With my sister?

queen Clarion: She is very pretty.

lord Milori: You're right.

queen Clarion: I know, like everytime.

lord Milori: If I caught Clarion cheating so the first thing I would do - I fight with him. Sedonc thing – scream on Clarion. Third thing – do not talk to her for realy long time.

queen Clarion: That is good. I will not be dead.

lord Milori: She is not tight there down, everyone know where, but she is handy so…..

queen Clarion: Milori is medium there down.

* * *

**Klarion : pokud bys měla mít sex s nějakou dívkou z Hvězdné Roklinky, kdo by to byl? Musíš odpovědět!**  
**Milory: pokud bys chytil Klarion při nevěře, co bys udělal?**  
**Milory: je Klarionina (ty víte, co) těsná?**  
**Klarion : je Miloryho, ty víš co, velký nebo malý?**

královna Klarion: Zajímavá otázka. Vážně. Pravda je - ode dne, kdy jsem to prvně dělala s Milorym, jsem chtěla zjistit, jestli je ta šikovnost v rodině a zkusit to s jeho mladší sestrou - Snowflake.

lord Milory: S mou sestrou?

královna Klarion: Ona je moc hezká.

lord Milory: To máš pravdu.

královna Klarion: Já vím, jako vždy.

lord Milory: Kdybych přistihl Klarion při nevěře tak bych zaprvé – zbil ho. Zadruhé – křičel na Klarion. Zatřetí – nemluvil bych s ní hodně dlouho.

královna Klarion: To je dobrý. Nebudu mrtvá.

lord Milory: Ona není těsné tam dole, každý ví kde, ale je šikovná takže…

královna Klarion: Milory je střední tam dole.


	43. love s r (2)

**If Clarion realizes that is pregnant but the father is Hyacinth, how would react Milori, Clarion and Hyacinth?**  
**The same for Snowflake and Redleaf, how would react Milori?**

lord Milori: It would be terrible. I think the reaction would be violent enough. What I would to do with Hyacint? I don´t know but it would hurt. And what I would to do with Clarion? I would broke up with her.

queen Clarion: Wow, we both will survive….

lord Milori: Probably. Hyacint maybe not.

minister of spring / Hyacint: Maybe….

lord Milori: How would I react if my sister would be pregnant with that scarecrow from the pumpkin field? Redleaf probably would not see my sister again. Snowflake should have a big problem. When I found out that the two of them together, I told them she may be pregnant until after the wedding. NOT SOONER!

* * *

**Pokud Klarion zjistí, že je těhotná, ale otec je Hyacint, jak bude Milory reagovat na Klarion a Hyacinta?**  
**To samé platí pro Snowflake a Redleafa, jak bude reagovat Milory?**

lord Milory: Bylo by to strašné. Myslím, že reakce by byla dost krutá. Co bych udělal s Hyacintem? Nevím, ale bolelo by to. Co bych udělal s Klarion? Rozešel bych se s ní.

královna Klarion: Páni, oba přežijeme….

lord Milory: Nejspíše. Hyacint možná ne.

ministr jara / Hyacint: Možná….

lord Milory: Jak bych reagoval, kdyby má sestra byla těhotná s tím strašákem z dýňového pole? Redleaf by mou sestru nejspíše nikdy znovu neviděl. Snowflake by měla velký problém. Když jsem zjistil, že jsou ti dva spolu, řekl jsem jim, že těhotná smí být až po svatbě. NE DŘÍVE!


	44. suy

**Queen: have you been depressed. Have you ever tried to kill yourself. Is it true the reason you wear a long dress is because you have self harm scars everywhere?**

queen Clarion: Yes I have been depressed, but that was efore very long ago. Don´t worry. I have never tried to kill myself. Ministr of spring has tried it, but he was unsuccessfully. Now mabye I will disappoint, but I wear long dress because I like it. I have not any scars. Well, so this little one on my wrist, but that is from normal day. I was clumsy. I scratched about tree. But on my legs are not any scars.

*show legs*

* * *

**Královno: byla jsi někdy v depresi? Pokusila si se o sebevraždu? Je pravda, že nosíš dlouhé šaty, abys zakryla jizvy.**

královna Klarion: Ano byla jsem v depresi, ale to bylo před hodně dávnou dobou. Neměj strach. Nikdy jsem se nepokusila o sebevraždu. Ministr jara se o to pokusil, ale nebyl úspěšný. Teď tě možná zklamu, ale nosím dlouhé šaty, protože to mám ráda. Nemám žádné jizvy. Dobře, tak tahle jedna malá na zápěstí, ale ta je z normálního dne. Byla jsem nemotorná. Škrábla jsem se o strom. Ale na mých nohách nejsou žádné jizvy.

*ukáže nohy*


	45. Guest (7)

**Clarion: have you ever given milori a b***?**  
**Milori: have you ever eaten clarion out?**  
**Clarion: has anyone ever tried to r***/seduce you?**  
**Clarion: have you ever gingered yourself?**  
**Tinker bell: have you ever had sex with Peri or terrance?**

* * *

**PLEASE DO NOT WRITE A STARS I am not from Amarica or England. I do not know what you want to know!**

**PLEASE DO NOT WRITE A STARS or only ONE**

**PLEASE DO NOT WRITE A STARS**

**PLEASE DO NOT WRITE A STARS or only ONE**

* * *

queen Clarion: No, I haven´t and I never will give him it. **(AN: If b*** is bi*ch)**

lord Milori: Yes I have.

queen Clarion: Yes a lot of times a lot of men.

queen Clarion: Have I ever gingered myself? Of course I have.

Tinkerbell: With Periwinkle? Never! She is my sister. And with Terrance? I would like to, but not just yet.

* * *

**Klarion: dala jsi někdy Milorymu d***? (tuším, že autor otázky myslel dě*ku)**

**Milory: vylízal jste někdy Klarion?**

**Klarion: snažil se vás někdy někdo svést?**

**Klarion: udělala si se někdy sama?**

**Zvonilka: měla jsi někdy sex s Modrovločkou nebo Terlínkem?**

královna Klarion: Ne, to jsem mu nikdy nedala a nedám!

lord Milory: Ano vylízal.

královna Klarion: Samozřejmě. Mnoho víláků a častokrát.

královna Klarion: „Jestli jsem se někdy sama udělala? Samozřejmě.

Zvonilka: S Modrovločkou? Nikdy! Je to má sestra. A s Terlínkem? Ráda bych, ale zatím ne.


	46. Love s r (3)

**How and where will be the union of Redleaf and Snowflake when they can see each other again?**

minister of autumn / Redleaf: I see Snowflake normally on border. We see each other for two times a week. Most often on Tuesday and Friday. Milori guards his sister, but she can vanish from brother´s sight. But if she would be pregnant so I mean I would never see her again because Milori would be furious. When is someting about his sister, he is very aggressive. Thank heavens Snowflake is not pregnant.

* * *

**Jak a kde proběhne znovuspojení/dání do hromady (Však víte, co myslím) Redleafa a Snowflake, kdy mohou opět smět navzájem vídat?**

ministr podzimu / Redleaf: Se Snowflake se zcela běžně vídáme na hranici. Nejčastěji v úterý a v pátek. Milory si setru hlídá, ale ona umí zmizet z bratrova dohledu. Vidíme se dvakrát týdně. No, ale kdyby byla těhotná tak bych ji už asi neviděl protože Milory by zuřil. Když se jedná o jeho sestru, je velmi agresivní. Díky nebesům, že Snowflake není těhotná.


	47. Samy

**Why the minister of winter doesn't appear in the secret of the wings?**

minister of winter / Snowflake: One word – screenplay. It was not personal. I wasn´t in screenplay. This is how it ends when the screenplay is write by twenty people. Something goes wrong and something else is forgotten.

* * *

**Proč nebyla ministryně zimy v Tajemství křídel?**

ministryně zimy / Snowflake: Jedno slovo – scénář. Nebylo to osobní. Nebyla jsem ve scénáři. Tak to dopadá, když píše scénář dvacet lidí. Něco se pokazí a na něco jiného se zapomene.


	48. Jacking

**I would like to see some good peribell. Peri, I dare you to kiss Tink. Tink should tell us how was it like.**

Periwinkle: I will not kiss my sister.

Tinkerbell: Correctly! I would will not like it.

Periwinkle and Tinkerbell together: That would be perverseness.

* * *

**Rád bych viděl nějaké dobré peribell (Modrovločka v páru se Zvonilkou). Modrovločko, troufneš si políbit Zvonilku a Zvonilka nám poví, jak se jí to líbilo!**

Modrovločka: Nepolíbím svou sestru!

Zvonilka: Správně! Nelíbilo by se mi to.

Modrovločka a Zvonilka dohromady: byla by to úchylnost.


	49. Samy (2)

**This question is for Rosetta: Is true That you were obsessed of the Minister of Autumn? And why?**

**This question is for Redleaf: You realize that Rosetta was trying to seduce you?**

Rosetta: Yes…. That is true. I was obsessed of him. I really wanted him. I loved him. To some it may seem strange, but why not? He is very very very nice. He is inteligent, patient, handy. He behaves like a true gentleman. He understands mathematics. He is amazing, wonderful…!

minister of autumn / Redleaf: I knew that she wanted to seduce me. It was very easy to recognize. She tried to seduce me very often. It was very noticeable.

* * *

**Tato otázka je pro Rosetu: Je pravda, že jsi byla posedlá ministrem podzimu? A proč?**

**Tato otázka je pro Redleafa: Uvědomoval jste si, že se vás Roseta snaží svést?**

Roseta: Ano… Je to pravda. Byla jsem jím posedlá. Vážně jsem ho chtěla. Milovala jsem ho. Někomu to může přijít zvláštní, ale proč ne? On je moc moc moc pěknej. Je inteligentní, trpělivý, zručný. Chová se jako pravý gentleman. Rozumí matematice. Je úžasný, skvělý…!

ministr podzimu / Redleaf: Věděl jsem, že mě chce svést. Bylo to snadné poznat. Snažila se mě svést velmi často. Bylo to velmi nápadné.


	50. Animexd

**PADESÁTÁ KAPITOLA!**

**FIFTIETH CHAPTER!**

* * *

**poznámka autora: jestli mluvíte jiným jazykem než anglicky nebo česky klidně pošlete dotaz vaším jazykem. Umím i španělsky a slovensky a Google překladač zvládne všechno ostatní.**

**author's note: if you speak a language other than English or Czech quietly send your question in your language. I also can Spanish and Slovak, and Google Translate can everything else.**

* * *

**Clarion - what colour are your n ipples?**

**Tinker bell - what colour are your n ipples?**

**All female fairies - do you shave your v agina?**

**Milori - have you fingered clarion?**

**Clarion - have you given milori a b***?**

queen Clarion: My nipp les are brown.

Tinkerbell: My nipp les are pink.

Rosetta: Yes I shave my vag ina. Always.

Silvermist: I don´t shave my – i donť like that word.

Zarina: I do not ether. (This is nice in Spanish – A mí tampoco.)

Periwinkle: I shave.

Fawn: I shave only partially.

Iridessa: I think that's enough. Is not it time for another question?

lord Milori: Yes, it is. – Yes, I have fingered Clarion many times.

queen Clarion: No, I have never given Milori a b*tch and I mean I never will give.

* * *

**Klarion – jaká je barva vašich b radavek?**

**Zvonilko – jaké je barva tvých b radavek?**

**Všechny ženské víly – holíte si své v agíny?**

**Milory - vyprstil jste někdy Klarion?**

**Klarion - dala jste někdy Milorymu d****?**

královna Klarion: Moje bra davky jsou hnědé.

Zvonilka: Moje bra davky jsou růžové.

Roseta: Ano já si svou v agínu holím. Vždycky.

Mlženka: Já si neholím svou – nemám to slovo ráda.

Zarina: Já taky ne. (Tohle je hezké španělsky – A mí tampoco.)

Modrovločka: Já se holím.

Fauna: Já se holím jen částečně.

Iris: Já myslím, že to stačí. Není čas na další otázku?

lord Milory: Ano je. – Ano vyprstil jsem Klarion mnohokrát.

královna Klarion: Ne, nikdy jsem Milorymu nedala d*vku a myslím že nikdy nedám.


	51. Samy (3)

**What would happen if Rosetta is secret daughter of Clarion and hyacint?**

queen Clarion: I think that would be interesting. That would be a big problem. Milori would does not make it. He would collapse. Mainly, I do not think, Rosseta would master royal study.

minister of spring / Hyacint: Furthermore, what would that be a problem, it would be embarrassing properly. Anyway, as like Clarion, I think she would unsuccessful in study. She works in spring square for many years, so I know she is not clever.

* * *

**Co by se stalo, kdyby Roseta byla tajnou dcerou Klarion a Hyacinta?**

královna Klarion: Myslím, že by to bylo zajímavé. Byl by z toho velký problém. Milory by to nezvládl. Zhroutil by se. Hlavně si nemyslím, že by Roseta zvládla královská studia.

ministr jara / Hyacint: Krom toho jaký by z toho byl problém, bylo by to náležitě trapné. Každopádně, stejně jako Klarion si myslím, že by Roseta neprošla přes studia. Pracuje v jarním regionu už mnoho let a tak vím že není chytrá.


	52. Hey

**Clarion - do you think your pretty?**

**Clarion - if you had to have sex with either Tinkerbell or Peri who would it be?  
**

**Peri - if you had to have sex with Clarion or Tink who you it be?**

**Tink - if you had to have sex with Clarion of Peri who would it be?**

queen Clarion: Ehm, Yes, I do. I think I am pretty. And I mean I would like to have sex with Peri. I like winter faries.

Periwinkle: That's flattering. I'd rather have sex with the queen.

Tinkerbell: I also. Lord and minister say she is great in bed.

* * *

**Klarion - Myslíš si že jsi krásná?**

**Klarion - Kdybys měla mít sex buď se Zvonilkou nebo Modrovločkou, kdo by to byl?**

**Modrovločka - Kdybys měla mít sex buď se Klarion nebo Zvonilkou, kdo by to byl?**

**Zvonilka - Kdybys měla mít sex buď se Klarion nebo Modrovločkou, kdo by to byl?**

královna Klarion: Ehm, ano, myslím. Myslím si, že jsem krásná. A myslím, že bych měla sex s Modrovločkou. Mám ráda zimní víly.

Modrovločka: To je lichotivé. Já bych měla radši sex s královnou.

Zvonilka: Já také. Lord i ministr říkají, že je skvělá v posteli.


	53. Love s r (4)

**Why Snowflake couldn't pass to the three others seasons if she can? (I mean, in the first film she appears in the three 'warmest' seasons and why she stayed in the winter and didn't appear in the another films?)**

queen Clarion: I did not let her go here, because it was not fair to others winter fairy. Mainly, it bothered Milori and it hurt him and I could not afford it. In short, I created a law that was fair to all.

minister of winter / Snowflake: Not to me!

queen Clarion: We've already discussed about this. About nothing you did not come.

minister of winter / Snowflake: About nothing?

queen Clarion: As my forthcoming sister-in-law you can´t raise objections.

lord Milori: She is right, you can´t.

minister of winter / Snowflake: My dear brother, you bother me.

lord Milori: How else, my dear little sister?

minister of winter / Snowflake: Will you do me a favor and die?

queen Clarion: Nobody will not die! – Back to question. In the other films she did not show up because she had to stay according to the law in Winter woods. In first film she was here because writers of screenplay didn´t know that will be more movies and they did not know that will be movie about Winter woods and Milori´s broken wing; so she got special permission for visit to warm season for time filming. True is she not even be in the first film, but she appealed to filmmakers so they incorporated her into the film.

* * *

**Proč Snowflake nemohla přejít to třech ostatních období, když to umí? (Myslím, v prvním filmu se objevila ve třech teplých obdobích a tak proč zůstala potom v zimě a neukázala se v dalších filmech?)**

královna Klarion: Nedovolila jsem jí přejít, protože to nebylo spravedlivé vůči ostatním zimním vílám. Hlavně to Milorymu vadilo a bolelo ho to a to jsem nemohla dovolit. Zkrátka jsem vytvořila zákon, který byl spravedlivý pro všechny.

ministryně zimy / Snowflake: Pro mě ne!

královna Klarion: Snow, to už jsme probírali. O nic jsi nepřišla.

ministryně zimy / Snowflake: O nic?

královna Klarion: Coby má nastávající švagrová bys neměla vznášet námitky.

lord Milory: Má pravdu, neměla bys.

ministryně zimy / Snowflake: Můj milý bráško, štveš mě!

lord Milory: Jak jinak, má drahá malá sestřičko?

ministryně zimy / Snowflake: Prokážeš mi laskavost a umřeš?

královna Klarion: Nikdo neumře! – Zpět k otázce. V ostatních filmech se neukázala, protože musela podle zákona zůstat v Zimolese. V prvním filmu tu byla, protože scénáristi nevěděli že bude víc filmů a že bude film o Zimolese a Miloryho zlomeném křídlu; tak dostala speciální povolení, aby sem na natáčení mohla. Po pravdě, neměla být ani v prvním filmu, ale filmařům se líbila, tak ji do filmu zakomponovali.


	54. Samy (4)

**PROSÍM ODEPIŠTĚ – ČTE SI TO VŮBEC NĚKDO Z ČESKA?**

* * *

**This questions are for: Tinkerbell, Periwinkle, Vidia, Iridessa, Rosetta, Silvernist, Fawn, Gliss and Spike.**

**1\. Have you ever tried to angering a minister? Why? Just for fun or to see what happened?**

**2\. Can you say what you think about each minister? (Each individually).**

Tinkerbell: I didn´t try it, but everyone of them was angry at me. That is strange. Do you want know my opinion? Minister of spring is terrible. He never let me test my new inventions. Minister of autumn is better, sometimes he let me test my inventions. And minister of summer? She is great! She let me do everything and she is kind. Oh I forgot on minister of winter. I do not know her very well, but she doesn´t looks blighty. Conversely. She looks kind.

Periwinkle: She is kind. She is very kind. With her is fun and she can sing very good. As far as I know,  
with minister of autumn also everyone can enjoy some fun. Minister of summer? I deemed her serious lady, but maybe I'm wrong. And last of them? He is not bad. And no, I´ve never tried to angering them.

Vidia: Of course, I have tried it. I have tried it for fun. He he! Opinion abouth ministers? Minister of spring respects the rules too, and minister of summer is lazy, minister of autumn has always clever, annoying speech, minister of winter is dull.

Iridessa: I didn´t tried. I am not fool. I like rules. Opinion abouth ministers? They honer rules – mostly. They are fine, only the minister of autumn is a little weird.

Rosetta: I´ve tried to angering only minister of winter. I don´t like her. My opinion? Minister of spring is meticulous and minister of summer is kind. Minister of autumn? Redleaf? He is amazing, so He is nice so much…. Ah…. Well and minister of winter? She is bitch who is dating with my love. I hate her.

Silvermist: Of course I did not! I did not tried it! Never. What is my opinion? They are good.

Fawn: Minister of spring is handy when it comes about care abouth animals. I like him. Minister of summer is in the care abouth animals a lot worse. I do not really like her very much. Minister of autumn? It is fun with him. He is kind and he always helping with paging of animals to Winter woods. Minister of winter is particular, but I like her. I have never tried to angering them, but minister of autumn has tried to angering me sometimes.

Gliss: I'm not trying to angering them. I don´t thing it is right. Minister of winter is wonderful. A little moody, but it is minister of spring too. I don´t know other ministers.

Spike: I also know minister of summer. Decent, kind lady but she is boring. All ministers are fine. But – our minister is best. Therefore, I sometimes trying to angering her. It is fun. She always let me snow up, but it's worth it.

* * *

**Tyto otázky jsou pro: Zvonilku, Modrovločku, Vidiu, Iris, Rosetu, Mlženku, Faunu, Bělku a Střelku.**

**1\. Už jste někdy zkoušeli rozhněvat ministra? Proč? Jen tak pro zábavu, nebo aby viděli, co se stalo?**

**2\. Můžete říci, co si myslíte o každém z ministrů? (Každá individuálně).**

Zvonilka: Nezkoušela jsem to, ale všichni už na mě naštvaní byli. Zvláštní. Chceš znát můj názor? Ministr jara je hrozný! Nedovolí mi testovat nové vynálezy. Ministr podzimu je lepší, občas mi něco vyzkoušet dovolí. A ministryně léta? Ta je skvělá! Vše mi dovolí a je hodná! Oh zapomněla jsem na ministryni zimy. Moc ji neznám, ale nevypadá protivně. Naopak. Zdá se milá.

Modrovločka: Je milá. Je moc milá. Je s ní zábava a umí moc pěkně zpívat. Pokud vím, tak s ministrem podzimu se také dá užít nějaká zábava. Ministryni léta považuji za vážnou paní, ale možná se mýlím. A poslední ministr? Není špatný. A ne, nikdy jsem se nikoho nesnažila naštvat.

Vidia: Samozřejmě, že jsem to zkoušela a zkoušela jsem to pro zábavu. He he. Můj názor? Ministr jara až moc ctí pravidla, ministryně léta je líná, ministr podzimu má pořád nějaké chytré, otravné řeči a ministryně zimy je tupá.

Iris: Nezkoušela jsem to. Nejsem blázen. Mám ráda pravidla. Názor na ministry? Ctí pravidla – většinou. Jsou fajn, jen ministr podzimu je trochu divný.

Roseta: Zkoušela jsem naštvat pouze ministryni zimy. Nemám ji ráda. Můj názor? Ministra jara je pečlivý a ministryně léta je hodná. Ministr podzimu? Redleaf? Je skvělý, tak pohledný…. Ah…. No a ministryně zimy? To je mrcha, která chodí s mojí láskou! Nenávidím ji!

Mlženka: Jistě že ne! Nezkoušela jsem to. Nikdy. Jaký je můj názor? Všichni jsou milý.

Fauna: Ministr jara je šikovný pokud se jedná o péči o zvířátka. Mám ho ráda. Ministryně léta je v péči o zvířata o dost horší. Nemám ji moc ráda. Ministr podzimu? Je s ním zábava. Je hodný a vždy pomáhá s přechodem zvířat do Zimolesa. Ministryně zimy je zvláštní, ale líbí se mi. Nikdy jsem se je nepokoušela naštvat, ale ministr podzimu se občas snaží naštvat mě.

Bělka: Nesnažím se naštvat ministry. Nepřipadá mi to správné. Ministryně zimy je skvělá. Trochu náladová, ale to je i ministr jara. Ostatní ministry neznám.

Střelka: Já znám ještě ministryni léta. Slušná, milá dáma, ale nudná. Všichni ministři jsou fajn. Ale – naše ministryně je nejlepší. Proto ji občas zkouším rozzlobit. Je to legrace. Ona mě vždy nechá zapadnout sněhem, ale stojí to za to.


	55. suy (2)

**Clarion, Tink, Peri, Rosetta: would prefer to be eaten out or fingered?**  
**Milori, Spring, Autumn, Terence: would prefer wrist work or mouth work? (If everyone know what I mean)**

* * *

**AN: Maybe it's a mistake but there was missing a piece of the question.  
**

* * *

Tinkerbell: Who will speak like first?

Terence: Ladies first.

Tinkerbell: So like everytime.

Terence: So speak.

Tinkerbell: Well, I'd rather if someone fingered me. You know, I´m a tinker fairy, I'm doing everything hands.

Periwinkle: I would rather if someone eaten me out. Language is beter than fingers.

Rosetta: I like both ways. I most like both ways together. I can´t choose.

queen Clarion: I can choose. Language is best.

lord Milori: I think so too. Mouth is better.

Terence: I agree with lord. There is nothing better than when my girlfriend smokes my penis.

lord Milori: That is true. And you chat, Redleaf? What do you prefer by my sister?

minister of autumn / Redleaf: Will you one day deal with the fact that I datting with your sister?

lord Milori: Maybe but probably – No! And now, speak!

minister of autumn / Redleaf: Well. I prefer her hand.

lord Milori: So you´re saying that my sister smokes badly?!

minister of autumn / Redleaf: I did not say that.

lord Milori: How you want but,we two will have to talk about it. Do not forget it. Nevermind – Hyacint what you prefer?

minister of spring / Hyacint: I do not care. So maybe hand.

* * *

**Klarion, Zvonilka, Modrovločka, Roseta: Byla bys radši, kdyby tě někdo v*prstil nebo v*lízal?**

**Milory, Jara, Podzimu, Terlínek: Byl bys radši, kdyby tě někdo v*honil nebo v*kouřil?**

* * *

**AP: místo * má být Y, ale to asi všichni víte**

* * *

Zvonilka: Kdo odpovídá jako první?

Terlínek: Dámy mají přednost:

Zvonilka: Takže jako vždy.

Terlínek: Tak mluv.

Zvonilka: Dobře, já bych byla radši, kdyby mě někdo v*prstil. To víte, jsem všeumělka – já prostě všechno dělám rukama.

Modrovločka: Já bych byla radši, kdyby mě někdo v*lízal. Jazyk je lepší než prsty.

Roseta: Já mám ráda oba způsoby. Nejraději je mám oba dohromady. Nedokážu si vybrat.

královna Klarion: Já si vybrat dokážu. Jazyk je nejlepší.

lord Milory: Taky si to myslím. Pusa je lepší.

Terlínek: Souhlasí s lordem. Není nic lepšího, než když mi holka kouří penis.

lord Milory: To je pravda. A co ty, Redleafe? Co máš radši od mé sestry?

ministr podzimu / Redleaf: Smíříš se jednoho dne se skutečností, že chodím s tvou sestrou?

lord Milory: Možná, ale pravděpodobně – Ne! A teď, mluv!

ministr podzimu / Redleaf: Dobře. Já preferuji její ruku.

lord Milory: Tak ty říkáš, že moje sestra kouří špatně?!

ministr podzimu / Redleaf: To jsem neřekl.

lord Milory: Jak chceš, ale ještě si promluvíme. Na to nezapomeň. No nic – Hyacinte, co preferuješ ty?

minister of spring / Hyacint: Mě je to fuk. Tak třeba ruku.


	56. Love s r (5)

**This question is for Milori: Have you ever fought anybody because was offending to Snowflake?**

**The same for Refleaf.**

lord Milori: Yes, I have. A´ve fought many sparrowman. A I´ve also fought a few of them, because they molestationed her.

minister of autumn / Redleaf: I have too, but so far I have fought only two sparrowman.

* * *

**Tato otázka je pro Miloryho: Bil jsi se někdy s někým, protože urazil Snowflake?**

**Stejná otázka pro Redleafa:**

lord Milory: Ano. Zmlátil jsem kvůli tomu nejednoho chlapa. A taky jsem jich pár zmlátil, protože obtěžovali mou sestru nemravnými návrhy.

minister of autumn / Redleaf: Já taky, ale já aztím zmlátil jen dva.


	57. Guest (8)

**This is for Peri:**

**If you had to choose one thing physical and psychological from all of your friends (Including Zarina) what would it be?**

**Also confess, are you gay?**

Periwinkle: I tink, I would choose thein hairstyles. Yes, yes I choose Theky hair for physical thing. For psychological? Sister´s importunity, Gliss´s temerity, Spike´s laziness, Sled´s superciliousness, Rosetta´s penchant for boys, Silvermist´s immaturity, Fawn´s restlessness, Iridessa´s caution, Vidia´s superciliosness and Zarina´s ferocity.

Tinkerbell: It was long.

Periwinkle: I know. So back to the question. – I am not gay. I can not be gay because I am girl. I can be a lesbien, but I am not lesbien. I like boys.

* * *

**Tohle je pro Modrovločku:**

**Kdyby sis musela vybrat jednu fyzickou a psychockou věc ze všech svých přátel (včetně zariny) co by to bylo?**

**Také se přiznej, jsi gay?**

Modrovločka: Myslím, že bych změnila u všech jejich účes. Ano, ano jejich vlasy volím za fyzickou věc. Za psychyckou? Sestřinu neodbytnost, Bělčinu nerozvážnost, Střelčinu lenost, Sledovu namyšlenost, Rosetinu zálibu v klukách, Mlženčinu dětinskou povahu, Fauninu neposednost, Irisinu opatrnost, Vidiinu namyšlenost a Zarininu divokost.

Zvonilka: To bylo dlouhý.

Modrovločka: Já vím. Zpět k otázce – Já nejsem gay. Nemůžu být gay, protože jsem dívka. Můžu být lesbička, ale nejsem. Mám ráda kluky.


	58. Samy (5)

**This questions are for: Tinkerbell, Periwinkle, Vidia, Iridessa, Rosetta, Silvernist, Fawn, Gliss, Spike and Sled:**

**-Have you ever seen the ministers discussing among them?**

**-What was the argument of it?**

**-Who was right?**

Tinkerbell: I havn´t seen them. I hope to see it.

Periwinkle: It´s nothing. I also have never seen them talking among themselves.

Vidia: I have seen them. Manytimes.

Tinkerbell: But you are tailing them.

Vidia: So what? I´m tailing them. The important thing is that I have seen them talking among them about whether it is in a nest on a tree hawfinch, dove, goldfinch or titmouse. Minister of spring was ring. There was a dove.

Rosetta: This is boring. I have seen them talking about who one of us wearing most flirtatious dresses. Minister of winter said Tinkerbell. I thing she was right. Tinkerbell´s dresses are really very short.

Iridessa: That must have been interesting. Too bad I have never seen them.

Silvermist: Neither do I.

Fawn: I have seen them many times, but they always talking about work. But one times I have heard them talk about new film.

Periwinkle: About which film?

Fawn: About some horror.

Gliss: Better than nothing. I have never heard them talking abouth something.

Spike: I have. They speculated about whether it is good to repeal the law on bordel crossing.

Gliss: Who was right?

Spike: I don´t know. Law is repealed but ministers of summer and spring said it is not good.

Sled: I also heard this their discussion.

* * *

**Tyto otázky jsou pro: Zvonilka, Modrovločku, Vidiu, Iris, Rosetu, Mlženku, Faunu, Bělku, Střelku a Sleda.**

**-Už jsi někdy viděla ministry diskutovat mezi sebou?**

**-O čem argumentovali?**

**-Kdo měl pravdu?**

Zvonilka: Já je nikdy neviděla. Snad to jednou uvidím.

Modrovločka: Nic si z toho nedělej. Já je také nikdy neviděla povídat si mezi sebou.

Vidia: Já je viděla. Mnohokrát.

Zvonilka: Ale ty je špehuješ.

Vidia: No a co? Tak je špehuju. Podstatné je, že jsem je viděla povídat si o tom, zda je v hnízdě na stromě dlask, sýkorka, stehlík nebo holub. Pravdu měl ministr jara. Byl tam holub.

Roseta: To je nudné. Já je viděla mluvit o tom, kdo z nás nosí nejvíc koketní šaty. Ministryně zimy říkala, že Zvonilka. Myslím, že měla pravdu. Její šaty jsou vážně hodně krátké.

Iris: To muselo být zajímavé. Škoda, že jsem je nikdy neviděla.

Mlženka: Já taky ne.

Fauna: Já je viděla mnohokrát, ale vždy mluvili jen o práci. Ale jednou jsem je slyšela mluvit o filmu.

Modrovločka: O jakém filmu?

Fauna: O nějakém hororu.

Bělka: Lepší než nic. Já je nikdy neslyšela mluvit o něčem.

Střelka: Já ano. Dohadovali se, jestli je dobré zrušit zákon přecházení hranice.

Bělka: Kdo měl pravdu?

Střelka: Já nevím. Zákon je zrušený, ale ministři léta a jara říkali, že to není dobře.

Sled: Tuhle jejich debatu jsem také slyšel.


	59. Mentos

**Hello, this question is for Redleaf: Why do you wear a hat?**

minister of autumn / Redleaf: Certainly not because I like it. I do not like it. It's about - it's a tradition. The youngest minister of the male sex must wear a hat. I can do nothing with tradition. I'm ten years younger than Hyacint.

* * *

**Ahoj, tato otázka je pro Redleafa: Proč nosíš klobouk?**

ministr podzimu / Redleaf: Rozhodně ne proto, že se mi to líbí. Nelíbí se mi to. Jde o to – je to tradice. Nejmladší ministr mužského pohlaví musí nosit klobouk. Nic nezmůžu s tradicí. Jsem o deset let mladší než Hyacint.


	60. Samy (6)

**This questions are for Milori: What will you "talk about" with Redleaf? Why do you overprotect your sister?**

**This question is for Refleaf: What is your opinion about the "conversations" of Milori about your relationship with Snowflake?**

**This questions are for Snowflake: What do you think about the "conversations" of Milori and Redleaf? Do you agree that your brother has to be overprotective to you?**

**This question is for Clarion, Hyacinth and Sunflower: What is your opinion about the behavior of Milori to Snowflake and Refleaf? Why?**

lord Milori: I'll talk to him as to how to behave towards my sister. However, I do not think the Redleaf behaving badly to her, but... I'd told him that to my sister should behave as well as possible, because she deserves it. Why am I overprotective? I have to keep an eye on sister. She is a treasure. She always remained with me. She introduced me to my love, Clarion. She took care of me when I broke my wing. She was the only one who stay with me in that age. She always stay with me. Since birth – always. Now when I am fine I can not let her to be unhappy.

minister of autumn / Redleaf: Now, when I heard him, I mean that conversation will be good. Befero I was nervous from it. I thought it would be - emm - uncomfortable.

minister of winter / Snowflake: I havn´t opinion abouth that conversation. It would be good, it would be bad. I fell a bit sorry for Redleaf. But I definitely agree that my brother is overprotective. I know that he thinks it well with me, but his methods are not so good as he thinks. I love my brother, but he should stop worrying about me as a child.

queen Clarion: I think Milori´s behavior is good. He take care about his sister. He is taking care of her as well as he can. Milory is thinking it as good.

minister of spring / Hyacint: I do not think it's okay. I think he is annoying with his caution.

minister of summer / Sunflower: I think it is right. Reason is most important.

* * *

**Tyto otázky jsou pro Miloryho: O čem budete mluvit s Redleafem (V minulých kapitolách bylo zmíněno: promluvíme si)? Proč jste tak přehnaný v otázce vaší sestry?**

**tato otázka je pro Redleafa: Jaký je váš názor na "konverzaci" s Milorym ohledně vašeho vztahu se Snowflake?**

**Tyto otázky jsou pro Snowflake: Co si myslíš o Miloryho a Redleafově "konverzaci"? Souhlasíš s tím, že je k tobě tvůj bratr přehnaný?**

**Tato otázka je pro Klarion, Hyacinta a Slunečnici: Jaký je váš názor na Miloryho chování k redleafovi a Snowflake? Proč?**

lord Milory: Promluvím si s ním ohledně toho, jak se má k mé sestře chovat. Ovšem, nemyslím si, že se k ní chová špatně, ale…. Rád bych mu řekl, že k mé sestře by se měl chovat tak dobře, jak jen to jde, protože ona si to zaslouží. Proč jsem tak přehnaný? Musím dávat na sestru pozor. Sestra je poklad. Vždy při mně stála. Představila mi mou lásku, Klarion. Starala se o mě, když jsem si zlomil křídlo. Byla jediná, kdo při mně v té době stál. Ona při mně stála vždy. Už od narození - vždycky. Teď když jsem v pořádku, nemůžu dopustit, aby byla nešťastná.

ministr podzimu / Redleaf: Teď, když jsem ho slyšel, mi ta konverzace přijde dobrá. Předtím jsem z toho byl celkem nervózní. Myslel jsem si, že to bude - emm - nepříjemné."

ministryně zimy / Snowflake: Na tu konverzaci nemám názor. Může to být dobré, může to být špatné. Je mi trochu líto Redleafa. Ale určitě souhlasím s tím, že je bratr přehnaný. Vím, že to se mnou myslí dobře, ale jeho metody nejsou tak dobré, jak myslí. Mám bratra ráda, ale měl by se o mě přestat starat jako o dítě.

královna Klarion: Myslím si, že Miloryho chování je v pořádku. Stará se o sestru tak dobře, jak jen umí. Milory to myslí dobře.

ministr jara / Hyacint: Já si nemyslím, že je to v pořádku. Myslím si, že je otravný se svou opatrností.

ministryně léta / Slunečnice: Mně se to zdá správné. Důležitý je úmysl.


	61. Love s r (6)

**This question is for Rosetta: if you accompany a friend to ask someone one thing about frost but you do not know who is the fairy and happens to be the Minister of winter, how would you react to her?**

**This question is for Snowflake: If Rosetta speaks or looks to you badly, how would you react?**

**This question is for Vidia, Redleaf, Tinkerbell, Periwinkle, Gliss, Spike, Iridessa, Fawn and Silvernist: ****If you see that Rosetta and the Minister of Winter are discussing about an sparrowman, how would you react?**

Rosetta: I would not like to. I certainly would not like to. Talking with that winter bitch? I'd rather die. Of course, I would not be good for her. She stoled me my love! Oh, how I hate that bitch!

minister of winter / Snowflake: I would try to endure. I do not like her. I hate to speak with her, but I would hate to have to raise my voice.

Vidia: I would not care.

minister of autumn / Redleaf: I would not be happy but I could not do anything. I pleaded with Snowflake, but it is forbidden to lean in such quarrels to one side.

Tinkerbell: I would pleaded with Rosetta. She is my friend and she has a broken heard because of minister of winter!

Periwinkle: I'd rather doing I don´t know about them.

Gliss: Me too.

Spike: Me too.

Iridessa: I would not comment on it but in my head I would pleaded with Rosetta. She loves him so much.

Fawn: Yes, she loves him, but he not loves her. He loves minister of winter. I do not know why I would stick up for Rosetta? It's how it is. They are together. I would support the minister of winter.

Silvermist: I prefer to no support anyone. This must be resolved between them.

* * *

**Tato otázka je pro Rosetu: pokud bys doprovázela kamaráda, abyste někoho požádali o jednu věc týkající se mrazu, ale nevěděli byste, koho a shodou okolností by to byla ministryně zimy, jak bys reagovala?**

**Tato otázka je pro Snowflake; pokud by s tebou Roseta špatně mluvila, nebo se na tebe dívala špatně, jak bys reagovala?**

**Tato otázka je pro Vidiu, Redleafa, Zvonilku, Modrovločku, Bělku, Střelku, Iris, Faunu a Mlženku: ****Pokud zjistíte, že Roseta a ministryně zimy mezi sebou diskutují o vílákovi, jak budete reagovat?**

Roseta: Nebyla bych ráda. Určitě bych nebyla ráda. Mluvit s tou zimní mrchou? To radši smrt. Ovšem, že bych na ni nebyla hodná. Ukradla mi mou lásku! Oh, jak já tu mrchu nenávidím!

ministryně zimy / Snowflake: Snažila bych se to přetrpět. Nemám ji ráda. Nerada s ní mluvím, ale nerada bych na ni musela zvýšit hlas.

Vidia: Mě by to bylo jedno.

ministr podzimu / Redleaf: Nebyl bych rád, ale nemohl bych nic udělat. Zastal bych se Snowflake, ale je zakázané přiklánět se při takovýchto hádkách k jedné straně.

Zvonilka: Zastala bych se Rosety. Je to má kamarádka a má kvůli ministryni zimy zlomené srdce!

Modrovločka: Radši bych dělala, že o nich nevím.

Bělka: Já taky.

Střelka: Já taky.

Iris: Nekomentovala bych to, ale v hlavě bych se zastala Rosety. Tolik ho miluje.

Fauna: Ano, ona ho miluje, ale on nemiluje ji. On miluje ministryni zimy. Nevím, proč se zastat Rosety? Je to, jak to je. Oni jsou spolu. Podpořila bych ministryni zimy.

Mlženka: Já bych se radši nezastala nikoho. Tohle si musejí vyřešit mezi sebou.


	62. Minister of Winter

**This chapter was very good for me, beacause it was something new - Spanish!**

**Por favor, lo siento mi gramatiko. Estoy aprendiendo español en la escuela. Pero hasta ahora sólo un año. Soy un principiante.**

**Si ahora Redleaf y Snowflake tuvieran una fuerte discusión, ¿por qué sería?, ¿se perdonarían?, ¿Milori haría algo para que lo arreglaran o lo dejaría estar?**

ministra de invierno / Snowflake (copo de nueve): Yo creo que debido Rosetta. Si estoy Redleaf había engañade con ella.

ministro de otoño / Redleaf (hoja roja): Yo nunca te engañado con ella. Ella nunca a ser mi amante.

ministra de invierno / Snowflake: Yo esperanzo.

ministro de otoño / Redleaf: Yo promoto.

ministra de invierno / Snowflake: De todos modos, yo haría te perdono.

ministro de otoño / Redleaf: Eres realmente increíbla.

ministra de invierno / Snowflake: Te amo.

ministro de otoño / Redleaf: Te amo demasiado mi amor.

lord/señor Milori: Abortemos! Eso es suficiente ustedes dos tortolitos. - De todos modos, me no preocupaba por su relación. Cuando yo prefiero si no estaban juntos.

* * *

**Kdyby teď měli Redleaf a Snowflake vážnou hádku, proč by ji měli? Odpustili by se? Udělal by Milory cokoliv proto, aby je dal zase dohromady, nebo by to nechal být?**

ministryně zimy / Snowflake: Já myslím, že kvůli Rosetě. Kdyby mě s ní Redleaf podvedl.

ministr podzimu / Redleaf: Nikdy tě s ní nepodvedu. Nikdy z ní nebude má milenka.

ministryně zimy / Snowflake: Doufám.

ministr podzimu / Redleaf: Já to slibuji.

ministryně zimy / Snowflake: Stejně bych ti to odpustila.

ministr podzimu / Redleaf: Jsi vážně úžasná.

ministryně zimy / Snowflake: Miluju tě.

ministr podzimu / Redleaf: Taky tě miluju, má lásko.

lord Milory: Končete! To stačí, vy dvě hrdličky. - Každopádně, jejich vztah mě nezajímá. I když bych byl radši, kdyby spolu nebyli.

* * *

**That's what you got scared that it's not yours.**  
**I might let you use a translator, but I'm good girl :D There you have it in English.**

* * *

**If now Redleaf and Snowflake had serious hassle, why they would quarell? Would they forgive? ****Would Milori do anything order to put you back together, or should it be left alone?**

minister of winter / Snowflake: I think that would be because of the Rosetta. If Redleaf deceived me with her.

minister of autumn / Redleaf: I will never deceived you. She never will be my mistress.

minister of winter / Snowflake: I hope.

minister of autumn / Redleaf: I promise.

minister of winter / Snowflake: I would forgiven to you anyway.

minister of autumn / Redleaf: You're really amazing.

minister of winter / Snowflake: I love you.

minister of autumn / Redleaf: I love you too my dear.

lord Milori: Finish! That's enough, you two love-birds. – Anyway, their relationship does not interest me. Although I would prefer if they were not together.


	63. Love s r (7)

**Question for Rosetta: If you find a flower that if you smells it, you don't remember who you are, would you use it?**

**(If Rosetta uses the flower)...**

**This question is for Tink, Peri, Iridessa, Fawn, Milori and Clarion: What would you think? Would you stop her? Would you find a cure for the fairy or sparrowman?**

Rosetta: If I knew what that flower can do so no. If I didn´t know what that flower can do and that flower smelled nice, so yes. But consciously? I am not crazy. Of course I would not use that flower.

Tinkerbell: If she did use it, I would think she was wrong. I would tried to stop her. She's a friend. Of course, I would look for a cure.

Periwinkle: I also would look for a cure, but I would not tried to stop her. It could be fun.

Fawn: Yes it would be a fun but I would tried to stop her. I would be sorry if she did not know who she is. A cure? I don´t know, I would let it to others.

Iridessa: A cure - I would looking for cure, of course I would. Stop her? I would not tried about it. She never listens to me. I think she worthy it.

queen Clarion: No, she would unworthy it. Noone of my fairies would unworthy it. I think that such flowers should be somewhere far from Pixie Hollow. And cure? Of course I would looking for a cure. For Rosette, for anyone else. No fairy has not suffer.

lord Milori: That's right dear. I agree with you. But looking for a cure? Really that is for professionals.

* * *

**Otázka pro Rosetu: Kdybys našla květinu, ke které když si přivoníš, nepamatuješ si, kdo jsi, použila bys ji?**

**(Kdyby Roseta použila květinu)…**

**tato otázka je pro Zvonilku, Modrovločku, Iris, Faunu, Miloryho a Klarion: Co byste si mysleli? Zastavili byste ji? Hledali byste lék pro víly nebo víláky?**

Roseta: Pokud bych věděla, co ta květina umí tak ne. Kdybych to nevěděla a ta květina hezky voněla pak ano. Ale vědomě? Nejsem blázen. Samozřejmě, že bych tu květinu nepoužila

Zvonilka: Kdyby to udělala, myslela bych si, že se spletla. Snažila bych se ji zastavit. Je to kamarádka. Samozřejmě, že bych hledala lék.

Modrovločka: Já bych také hledala lék, ale nesnažila bych se ji zastavit. Mohla by to být legrace.

Fauna: Legrace by to byla, ale zastavit bych se ji pokusila. Bylo by mi líto, kdyby nevěděla kdo je. A lék? Já nevím, asi bych to nechala na ostatních.

Iris: Lék bych hledala, ovšem že ano. Zastavit ji? Nesnažila bych se o to. Nikdy mě neposlouchá. Myslím si, že by si to zasloužila.

královna Klarion: Ne, ona by si to nezasloužila. Žádná z mých víl si to nezaslouží. Myslím si, že takové květiny by měly být někde daleko od Hvězdné Roklinky. A lék? Ovšem že bych ho hledala. Pro Rosetu i pro kohokoliv jiného. Žádná má víla ani vílák nesmí trpět.

lord Milory: Správně drahoušku. Souhlasím s tebou. Ale hledat lék? Opravdu by to měli dělat profesionálové.


	64. Mentos (2)

**Question for: Tinkerbell, Periwinkle, Rosetta, Vidia, Iridessa, Fawn, Silvernist, Gliss, Spike and Sled:**

**If all of you are lost in the Winter Mountains and you don't habe pixie dust, what will you do? Who want you to find you?**

* * *

Tinkerbell: Be lost in mountains? I don´t know. I got my best ideas out of nowhere. Especially in need. I think I would tried to light a fire and hoped that we will find by somebody. Terence would been looking for me – us – I wanted say us.

Periwinkle: If we had lost all of us so it would be easy. Winter fairies are not cold. i and other winter facies would go for help or we would lead other facies to safety. Nobody should have to go looking for us.

Sled: I agree with Peri.

Spike: Me too.

Gliss: Me too but I mean – if we would be lost for more than one day so lord Milory would send his sister to find us.

Iridessa: I mean that is good idea. Let winter fairies to lead us.

Fawn: I mean it too. They know what they doing. Otherwise I can not think how to get out of there. Maybe I suggested we split up and seek their own way out of the mountains.

Silvermist: Split up? But how could we found again our friend from other groups after that?

Vidia: She had in mean to the group waited there, and the other group went to seek help. Gliss said someone would go looking for us. I think that minister of winter knows very well all the mountains in Winter Wood. She would found us quickly. Surely she has a snow owl. She would help us.

Rosetta: Error! She would help only to you. I'd not let her help. I'd rather die. I hate her and she hates me.

Tinkerbell: How you can know that she hates you?

Rosetta: I don´t know. I think it. I hate her. Why would she fell it differently? Sure, she hates me. I am trying to seduce her boyfriend. And I'm talking about her badly. She could not help me.

Fawn: She would help us. And she would help you too. She is kind. Maybe she does not like you, but she will not let you die. Everyone says she has a heart of gold.

* * *

**Otázka pro: Zvonilku, Modrovločku, Rosetu, Vidiu, Iris, Faunu, Mlženku, Bělku, Střelku a Sleda:**

**Kdybyste se všichni ztratili v Zimních Horách a neměli vílí prach, co byste dělali? Kdo by vás chtěl najít?**

Zvonilka: Ztratit se v horách? Nevím. Já mám nejlepší nápady z ničeho nic. Hlavně v nouzi. Myslím, že bych se pokusila rozdělat oheň a doufala bych, že nás někdo najde. Terlínek by mě – chci říct nás – šel hledat.

Modrovločka: Kdybychom se ztratili všichni tak by to bylo snadné. Zimním vílám není zima. Já a ostatní zimní víly bychom šli pro pomoc nebo nás odtamtud vyvedli. Nikdo by nás nemusel jít hledat.

Sled: Souhlasím s Modrovločkou.

Střelka: Já taky.

Bělka: Já taky, ale myslím že kdybych se ztratili na víc jak den tak by lord Milory poslal svou sestru aby nás našla.

**Já: Tohle je poslední kapitola ve dvou jazycích. Respektive v češtině. Mě to přidělává práci a nikdo to v češtině nečte. Od teď už bude zas jen anglicky. POSLEDNÍ ŠANCE – jestli to někdo čtete v češtině, tak napište česky jakýkoliv komentář – to můžete i bez registrace – jinak už čeština nebude.**

Iris: Myslím, že je to dobrý nápad. Nechat zimní víly aby nás vedly.

Fauna: Taky si to myslím, oni vědí, co dělají. Jinak mě nenapadá jak se odtamtud dostat. Možná bych navrhla abychom se rozdělili a hledali sami cestu z hor.

Mlženka: Rozdělit se? Ale jak bychom se potom opět našli?

Vidia: Ona měla na mysli, aby tam skupina čekala a druhá skupina šla hledat pomoc. Jak říkala Bělka, někdo by nás šel hledat. Myslím si, že ministryně zimy zná moc dobře všechny hory v Zimolese. Našla by nás rychle. Má přeci sněžnou sovu. Ona by nám pomohla.

Roseta: Omyl! Pomohla by jen vám. Já bych si od ní pomoc nenechala. Radši bych umřela. Nenávidím ji a ona nenávidí mě.

Zvonilka: Jak víš že tě nenávidí?

Roseta: Já nevím. Myslím si to. Já ji nenávidím. Proč by to ona měla cítit jinak? Určitě mě nenávidí. Snažím se svést jejího přítele. A mluvím o ní ošklivě. Ona by mi nepomohla.

Fauna: Pomohla by nám. Tobě taky. Ona je hodná. Možná tě nemá ráda, ale nenechá tě umřít. Každý říká, že má zlaté srdce.


	65. Mentos (3)

**This question is based on the third film:**

**For Queen Clarion and the ministers:**

**What was your opinion and reaction about the "kidnapping" of Tinkerbell?**

* * *

queen Clarion: It was terrible. I was worried about her. At the same time, I was angry because she disclosed the existence of fairies. I had mixed feelings. Eventually, I decided not to give her any punishment.

minister of spring / Hyacint: Any punishment…. Like always. Our queen has never given any punishment to Tinkerbell. She is her favorite fairy. My opinion? Catastrophe. Disclosed us to people… She deserved that punishment.

minister of summer / Sunflower: Do not be so evil. It was accident. She could not help it. She was kidnapped. I know she went into a trap and I also know that others were warned her, but she is such. She will not change. When I found out that she was abducted I was worried about her. She's a good girl.

minister of autumn / Redleaf: You defend her so much. She is perhaps good but restless. She makes trouble. She we could destroy them all. She was just lucky. I agree with Hyacint. She deserved that punishment. When Clarion said me it so I do not care. I was a little angry that she again disobeyed the law. Nothing more. She was in the human world with Sunflower so it's Sunflower´s and Clarion´s decisions about what will happen with her. When they did not want to punish her so she remained unpunished.


	66. Samy (7)

**What would happen if a new invent of Tinkerbell goes wrong and some pieces fly out and incapacitates Clarion and the minister of Autumn?**  
**How would react Tinkerbell, the other ministers and some fairies?**

* * *

Tinkerbell: I would say: Oops.

Minister of spring, lord Milori: Tinekrbell!

Tinkerbell: That would be a big bummer. I do not know what I was doing then. I don´t know at all.  
I had real trouble. After that, I would definitely expelled. I could not see to queen´s or minister's eyes.

Minister of summer: If it would an accident, then we would not give to you a punishment.

Minister of spring: What are you talking about? However, that would get punishment. It does not matter whether it was an accident or not. She can not remain unpunished if someone gets hurt. It would be horrible, unacceptable.

Silvermist: I think that if the injury would not severe so there is no reason to punish her.

Periwinkle: Even if the injuries were serious, so it is not correct to punish my sister. If she apologized.

Zarina: If she says sorry? Hey! I said sorry and I was expeled. It would be horrible and punishment would be appropriate.

Lyria: I agree. It would be horrible but only in minister´s case. Queen deserves to know what it is when something hurts. She had never worked physically. A little pain would have benefited. Punish Tinkerbell would be unnecessary.

Prila: Shut up! Our queen working hurt – sometimes. If she would be injured it would be the worst think on all word! I love my queen and I have to keep her safety. We would have to punish Tinerbell.

Fawn: Why are you all so bad? It would not be so bad. The punishment would be folly. I would be on Tinkerbell´s side.


End file.
